Paradox(Under Reconstruction)
by Oppai Kami
Summary: Taken in by the Angels at a young age. Issei was considered a dull kid, who hid his emotions and spoke lightly in his words. But he knew his life was just one big paradox, waiting to be answered. The universe held that information and it was a matter of time until he solves it(Story under revamp mode, I would like for those who are following the story to vote on the poll thank you)
1. No looking back at the past

**Hello Highschool DxD fans, my name is Grey-Senpai, but please call me Grey for short.**

 **This is my first take at a Highschool DxD story, so...yeah it might turn out to be good or it might turn out to be horrible in it's own way.**

 **I know the canon for the anime, but not so well for the LN. So I'll try my best to suite your needs, also I know alot of questions are gonna be about Issei's love interest or his potential harem. My answer right now is, I don't actually know what am actually planning for his love life to turn out to be. But don't worry I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **In this story Issei will be emotionless and maybe a mute (or probably just doesn't want to talk), and you fans might think of this a little to much Oc, but you know what? I say hell to it, let's try it out for once and kick some supernatural ass.** **ㄟ** **(** **￣▽￣ㄟ** **). Issei will have Sacred Gear, but you'll found out eventually which one in this chapter. Also Issei will have a Ultimate Being inside of him, and when I mean** _ **'Ultimate Being'.**_ **I mean that this person can destroy anybody in the DxD universe, and I mean all of them at once and come out not with a single scratch on him/her after the aftermath. I know, I know, a little to OP. But don't worry Issei will have full control over it, the Ultimate Being is just a spirit trap inside Issei's body. ↖(** **").**

 **So without further adue, let's get this story on to the Fanfiction website.**

 **Disclaimer: The Highschool DxD franchise belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Claimer: The Plot of this fan-fiction story belongs to me, and its Oc characters.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspelled words, I think those two are the same, but aaaa whatever.('** **'** **；** **).**

 _ **(Gary Jules - Mad World. Start song)**_

 **A Gray Vision and The Pokémon Krew production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai story**

 **Paradox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **No looking back at the past**

 _"Ahhh the feeling of being alone, is quite the wonderful privilege in my eye. No annoying situations to bother me in my solitude"_

 **\- Grey-Senpai**

 _ **(Gary Jules - Mad World. End song as it fades away)**_

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

The air was warm. Little crackles pop into the silent night, from the burnt wood. Sirens could be heard off into the distance. But a lone figure sat on top of his knees near a burnt down house. The figure couldn't be no more than 6 years old, his hair was brown just like his eyes. Blood flowing down his innocent face and neck, he sat there looking off into the ashes from his house. The boy's eyes showed no sign of emotions or life, just a endless void look in them.

The boy breathing was the only noise coming from him, as he sat there. The boy had just witnessed his parents demise, but he didn't comment on it at all, not even cried from it. The sirens got closer to his destination, causing the boy to look over towards their direction. The boy stood up and began walking away from his home, and while he walked away he didn't even glance back at it. Leaving it in the past...that was Issei's plan...from the start.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei looked back at the quiet little town, as he stood near the edge of the town. As he looked on, Issei didn't notice the holy presence in back of him appear. He turned around to find one of the most beautiful women any man or woman has ever seen. She was near 5"9 to 5"10ft. But her voluptuous figure was the best part of her. Her blonde curly hair flowed through the wind as her blue eyes were staring right at him, with a sad smile plastered on her face.

"Hello my child" her angelic voice spoke out. "I'm truly sorry for what my fallen brothers and sisters have done to you, young one".

"..." Issei just stared at her with an emotionless expression, not uttering a single word. The Angel was taken back a little before regaining her composure.

"Now my child, my name is Gabriel. I am a Angel Seraph from the Bible. But knowing that you're Japanese, you probably don't really know about are religion group?" Gabriel asked, earning a curt nod from Issei.

Gabriel smiled lightly at Issei. "But before I tell you about our race, will you accept my offer?". Issei nodded his head slowly. "Great, so this is my offer. I would like for you to join our side, the Angel's side to be exact. You will be reincarnated into an Angel, and I will look over you and care for you until the day you feel like you can stand up on your own two feet. So what do you say then my child?" Gabriel said afterwards, looking at Issei hoping the boy would accept her offer.

"..." Issei thought for a moment, even though he's emotionless and a mute, he still thought about the offer. But came to terms with the positive outcomes of joining the Angel fraction. Looking once more straight into Gabriel's eyes, he gave her a nod. This caused Gabriel to smile brightly at Issei.

"Splendid! Now take my hand child, and let us be off" Gabriel extended her hand out towards Issei, who grabbed it softly. Gabriel pulled him into a loving embrace, before a magic cross appeared in back of them. Engulfing them into a bright light.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

A few seconds later Issei finds himself in a giant golden, white hallway. Issei gets out of Gabriel's hold, and looks around the hallway, noticing two giant white double doors on each side of the hallway. Gabriel watched Issei's movements, as he looked around in fascination or wonderment, but then again she couldn't tell by his expression.

Suddenly she heard one of the double doors open, revealing her older brother Michael. Who was a 6"1ft and handsome man, who gave out a calm, peaceful aura. His blonde hair reached his shoulder and his green eyes spotted the two. Michael looked at Issei and gave a sad smile, knowing what had just happened to boy.

"So this is the boy you took in?" Michael asked as he turned his attention to Gabriel.

"Yes, this is the one" Gabriel replied shortly, "Poor child was out of the town's edge, ready to leave".

"Well, it's a good thing that you picked him up before he could do anything rash. What's his name?" Michael said, smiling at his sister.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou" Gabriel said glancing at the boy. "I also sensed a powerful aura inside of him possibly one of the 13 Longinus, but I'm not to sure yet, so that's all I know for now" Gabriel added in.

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise, from his sister's information. He glanced at Issei, who was now sitting crisscross on the floor looking forward impassively. "Hmmmm, is that so? Then whatever he has inside of him will eventually reveal itself to us once he is reincarnated into an Angel".

Gabriel looked at Issei for awhile, before turning her gaze at her brother. "Michael?".

"Yes?".

"Will it be alright if I was the one to reincarnate Issei into one of my Brave Saints?" Gabriel asked.

Michael looked at her for a moment, before smiling softly at her. "Of course my dear sister. It's only fair if you were the one to do it".

Gabriel smiled at her brother's choice, and stood right in front of Issei. "My dear child, would you allow me to reincarnate you into one of my Bave Saints?".

Issei stared up at the Angel for a minute, before slowly nodding his head in acceptance. Gabriel smiled once more, before pulling out a deck of cards from her magic cross. She began looking through the cards, trying to decide which one would be right for the boy. Until one caught her eye, it was her joker card.

It had a whitish glow coming off from it. Gabriel had to take a guess that this was the card for the boy. She pulled it out and slowly began placing it onto Issei's chest. Right as it made contact with Issei, the card shined brightly for a minute, startling the two Seraphs, causing them to cover their eyes. As the brightness died down, the two Seraphs were surprised from the aftermath.

Instead of the same brown haired Issei, sat a dark silver haired Issei. He's eyes also change into a Roman silver color. His hairstyle was still the same when he first got here, but other than that Issei's appearance had change, there was no more dried up blood stains on his body. Gabriel and Michael looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained their composure.

"He does indeed have a unique Sacred Gear inside of him to cause this transformation. But what could it be?" Michael said to himself.

 _ ***Flap***_

[ _*Yawnnnnnnn*_ Huh? Oh would you look here, it seems I found myself a new host, and a child to be exact] a deep voice said. As two giant dragonic light blue, see through wings unfurled out of Issei's back.

""Albion?"" The two Seraphs said, surprised by the fact that the White Dragon Emperor was inside the boy all along.

[Oh well, if it isn't Michael and Gabriel. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting two of God's most powerful Seraphs?] Albion said in a slight sarcastic way.

"So your the one residing inside of Issei's body? Very interesting..." Michael started muttering to himself.

"I don't get it though, why didn't Issei's hair change into a lighter color? You are called the White Dragon Emperor, so how come his hair and eyes are now gray?" Gabriel stated out, catching both the males attention.

[Hmmmm?... I've been wondering that too. I have absolutely no idea what to make of this, maybe the boy doesn't look good in white?] Albion said aloud.

"Really? That's your assumption?" Gabriel said unamused with the Dragon's little joke.

[Hey! I was just saying what I assumed. I have no clue why the boy's appearance doesn't resemble me] Albion retorted back.

"Now, now, now there's no need for violence you two. We can worry about that later, for now sister let us rejoice for the fact that we have the White Dragon Emperor on the Angel's side" Michael intervened.

[Kukukuku. On your side? This boy is quite the rebellious one I'll say, I share his dreams, his nightmares, and his mind after all] Albion stated once more.

"What do you mean? Rebellious? He just allowed me to reincarnate him onto are side, without any restraints" Gabriel said, "How can that be considered rebellious?".

[Kukukukukuku, then that means he must have accepted your offer to wipe away his sins] Albion said smugly.

"Huh?! Sins?" Gabriel sputtered out. Not believing the Dragon, as she looked at Issei for the truth.

"What do you mean Albion? Did something else happen to Issei that we don't know of?" Michael stepped in, as he glanced at Issei also.

[Of course something else happen to the boy, don't you wonder why he is emotionless in the first place. He might even be more emotionless than Ophis, if I remember correctly] Ablion said as he tried to remember.

"Waitwaitwait! So that means he has committed a sin!?" Gabriel asked, as she looked at Ablion's wings.

[Yes, but it isn't in my power to reveal what he did. That is up to him to decide on] Albion retorted back.

"Well I guess you're right on that, then I will wait for him to open up to me more, to find out what he did" Gabriel proclaimed.

[Of course! But there is another power that is also inside of him, that surpasses my power, yours, Michael's, Ddraig's, 666's, Shiva's, Ophis' and Great Red's all combined! He is the most powerful Hakuryuukou to exist, not even my future partners will be as strong as he is. I take great pride in my partners achievements, and even though he hasn't accomplished anything yet, just the fact that his power is overwhelming at such a yound age. Already boosts my ego and pride as a Heavenly Dragon] Ablion said in a prideful tone.

"That can't be true, how can Issei hold that much power and not go insane from it?" Michael questioned.

Gabriel thought the same as her brother did. She looked back and forth between Issei and Ablion's wings. _'Even though I reincarnated Issei, I still haven't seen his Angel form yet...'._

"Issei, dear?" Gabriel called out, catching the boy's attention. "Could you be a sweetie and show me your Angel form?"

Issei tilted his hear in confusion. "Just concentrate on your holy aura inside of you". Issei tilted his head more in confusion. " _*Sigh*_ Basically think of something holy, for example a cross or bible I guess".

[Kukukukuku, you're really a bad explainer. You know that Gabriel?] Ablion snorted, causing Gabriel to form a tick mark on her head, but keep her calm facade.

Issei blinked his eyes twice, before closing them. For a few seconds nothing exciting happened, until a small halo started appearing on top of Issei's head. But Gabriel noticed the gray color inside of the halo.

 _ ***Flap***_

"My God!" Gabriel said in surprised. "Why are his wings gray and not white!? Especially his halo on top of his head!?".

Issei stood there with his gray halo and wings out.

"Oh my... Now that was unexpected" Michael added.

[Kukukukuku, I haven't laughed like this in forever. Just to let you know, this isn't my doing. There's a third party involved in all of this, and that third party is residing inside of this boy] Albion explained.

"A-a-a-another being inside of Issei!?" Gabriel stuttered out.

[Of course Gabriel, but that's all am saying for now. I don't want others to find out about my partner's unusual gift] Albion stated.

"But why? How come you don't want people to find out?" Gabriel asked.

[Because Baka, my partner is still a 6 year old boy, he doesn't have the strength to use us effectively. Other powerful beings will seek him out and kill him, before he could even get stronger to defend himself. They will be afraid of him Gabriel, his power level is over 9,000! Kukukuku, and they should be afraid of us. The whole world should] Albion finished, before retracting his wings back into Issei's little body.

"..." Gabriel stood there speechless, unable to warp her head around the situation. _'Albion is right, if others find out about Issei's power, they will try to take him out before he could even train himself. But don't you worry my Issei, I won't let anything happen to you, while you're in my care and the Angel's care also'._

Gabriel was pulled out from her thoughts, as she felt a tug on her robes. Looking down to find young Issei rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Even though his emotion was lacking the feel. "You tried my Issei?". Issei nodded his head, making Gabriel smile softly at the boy. "You can sleep with me for now on, grab my hand Issei".

Issei's little hand reached out for Gabriel's, and slowly grabbed hold of hers. "Michael?".

"Uhhuh? Yes Gabriel?" Michael snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go to bed with Issei alright. Will continue with this situation later, okay?" Gabriel said.

"Yes, we shall continue this for a later time, goodnight dear sister, and goodnight to you Issei" Michael bid them farewell, as he went the opposite way from Gabriel's destination.

"Alrighty then, let us get some sleep my little Angel" Gabriel said, as she lead Issei to her chambers. As they entered her room, Gabriel began changing into her nightgown, which of course was a plain white gown nothing perverted at all!

As she laid down in bed with Issei, who was already asleep. She began to think about the upcoming future for her and Issei's, but quickly stored them away in the back of her head. She looked at Issei's sleeping form and smiled warmly, she unfurled her 12 pure white wings and warped them around herself and Issei's body. She placed her forehead against Issei's and began drifting off to sleep.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei woke up early in the morning and began to move, until he noticed he was in Gabriel's arms and wrapped into her wings. Issei slowly slithered out of her grip and wings, making sure not to wake up the nice Angel lady, who Issei thinks of her as. As he walked out the room, he began to explore whatever that may be.

As he walked down the long white corridors, he began to hear voices up ahead of him, alot of voices to be exact. Even though Issei couldn't express any kind of emotion or feelings, he still had the child side of him. Causing him to discover the source of the voices, as he got closer the voices began getting louder by the second.

Eventually Issei arrived at the source and opened the giant double doors slightly to peek in, and saw what looked like a cafeteria of some sort with Angels all around, eating, drinking, conversing and laughing with each other. Issei continued to watch the Angels enjoy their breakfast.

Until he accidentally slipped causing the giant door to open wide, and reveal the emotionless boy. Every Angel stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at the boy, who was laying on his stomach. Nobody didn't say a word at all, only the breathing from everybody inside the room was heard.

Issei stood up and began wiping himself off, not caring that all eyes where on him at the moment. Issei looked around impassively, trying to find something that might of interested him, but nothing did. All the Angels didn't know what to do, they weren't expecting a child that they didn't know about to walk right in.

Then Issei did something they weren't expecting, he sat down on the steps and hugged his knees calmly, as he watched the Angels stare at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyaaaaa!" All the female Angels screamed out, loving the boy's adorableness. They all began to surround Issei, saying how cute his is, and how innocent he looked, etc, ect.

While the male Angels were thinking, _'Who in God's name was this child?'_

"What's going on here?" Michael asked curiously wanting to know what was going on. All the Angels bowed at Michael's entrance, showing their up most respect.

"Sorry sir for us causing such a racket, we just couldn't help are selves when we saw this little boy right here" a female Angel spoke, causing Michael to raise a eyebrow.

"Boy?" Michael spotted Issei right in the middle of the female Angels, causing him to laugh softly. "Oh...you mean Issei Hyoudou, are newest addition to the Angel fraction".

"Ehhh!?" Everybody said out loud, not believing the revelation of their newest member. "How? When? And Why?" where being asked from left to right.

"I'll be the one to explain this situation" Gabriel spoke out, causing everyone inside the room, except Issei and Michael to look surprised from her sudden appearance. "This boy right here is under my protection, as he is one of my new Brave Saints".

Everybody was shocked once more, finally knowing the boy's position in Heaven. Being part of as one of Gabriel's Brave Saints, it was known that Gabriel only had one other Brave Saint. Who was her Queen, Griselda Quarta. But now Gabriel had two Brave Saints, but the real question was. What card did he take?.

"Issei is Gabriel's Joker my brothers and sisters" Michael stated, earning a shocked expressions from everybody.

All the Angels turned their attention back to Issei, who was now sitting down crisscross. _'The Joker card!? He must be pretty strong then'._ Was all they thought.

"Well, well, well, looks like am not the only Joker here anymore" A voice said lazily, from behind Gabriel. Everybody turned their attention to the well known voice. Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker. His hair was blonde, and he had green eyes. He stood around 6"1ft, and he was wearing his usually priest outfit.

Dulio smiled lazily at Issei, who returned with a impassive stare. "I like this kid Gabriel, he's a keeper" Dulio said as he wiggled his eyebrows, only to be slapped on the back of his head.

"Dulio I would be happy if didn't make fun of my King" a feminine voice said aloud, as she stepped on out to reveal herself. She was in her late 20's standing at 5"11ft, and she also wore a nun outfit with the cap that covered her blonde hair, except her front and side bangs. Her blue eyes narrowed at Dulio.

Dulio smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Griselda, I was just playing around you know".

"That doesn't mean you should do it in the first place, need I remind you of what happened last time when you played around with me?" Griselda said as she smiled, but gave off a eerie feeling.

Dulio shuddered from the smile, not wanting to go through that torture again. "I got it, I got it. No need for hostility".

Everybody sweatdropped at the two antics, of except of course Issei. Griselda looked away from Dulio and spotted her fellow Brave Saint.

"Hello there Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to finally meet a fellow comrade" Griselda said politely as she bowed down for a second.

To which Issei nodded his head, causing Griselda to notice his lack of words, but decided to wait for later.

"Griselda, Issei. We have work to do, brothers, sisters I bid you farewell" Gabriel said as dismissed herself, with her two Brave Hearts in tow. They walked down the hall in silence, arriving at Gabriel's own personal training room. As Griselda and Issei entered, Gabriel locked the door behind her. "Griselda?"

Griselda turned towards her King quickly, "Yes Gabriel?".

"I can trust you with anything...right?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course Gabriel, you can trust me with anything. Even your life" Griselda said without hesitation.

Gabriel smiled at Griselda warmly, causing her Queen to smile also. "That's what I like to hear. Then I will tell you a little secret".

"Are you sure Gabriel? You don't have to if you don't want to" Griselda said.

"Oh but I have to Griselda, it has to do with your fellow Brave Heart here" Gabriel motioned towards Issei.

Griselda glanced the child for a second, _'What kind of secret would this child have, that only Gabriel will tell me?'._

"If it's that important am all ears" Griselda said, making her King smile.

"Issei could you be a dear and reveal your powers again?" Gabriel asked.

To which Issei compiled with, after a few seconds Issei's pair of Angel wings popped out from his back along with his halo. Griselda stepped back for a moment, surprised from the fact that the boy's wings and halo were gray, instead of white as the natural color for Angels.

"W-w-w-Why?-" Griselda was cut off, when she heard another pair of wings plopped out from his back. This time they were light blue and see through, they also looked like dragon wings. She knew what Sacred Gear Issei had inside of him now. "The Hakuryuukou!?".

[Kukukuku, I'll never stop loving that same reaction] Albion snickered.

"I-I-I can't believe it!? You recruited the current Hakuryuukou in this generation!?" Griselda exclaimed, losing her cool.

"Well it's complicated you see" Gabriel laughed nervously at the end.

Griselda grabbed hold of Gabriel's shoulders, and pulled her close to her face. "How? When? And why?".

"This is gonna be a long story, so I would advise you to sit down" Gabriel said.

Griselda did just that and got ready for the explanation.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Griselda sat there in her spot, mouth open wide. She was speechless from the story Gabriel had told her. The tortures, the tears, the blood, the killings, and the fire... Griselda closed her mouth and looked at Issei, who still was in Angel form and had his Sacred Gear out. His expression never changed throughout the story, not even the details of what happen to his parents had made him cringe or shed any single tears.

 _'This boy doesn't care anymore about this world, he sees the world as a object that he doesn't need to care about. That he could just throw away like nothing'_ Griselda thought to herself.

"This is the reason why I had decided to take him in" Gabriel proclaimed, "I will protect him from any kind of danger or situation. Until the day he can learn to fight for himself!".

Griselda looked at Gabriel in astonishment, "That's a big vow you just made, but you know what? I will help you, Gabriel. So that Issei can become stronger in the near future".

"Thank you very much, Griselda. It means alot to me, I really mean it" Gabriel happily said.

[ _*Cough* *Cough*_ I know this is all heartwarming and stuff, but you two do realize that there's someone outside the room trying to listen to us?] Ablion questioned.

The two Angel's eyes opened wide, quickly they wnet for the door and opened it to find a 5 year old girl, looking up at them. Her hair was blonde and was styled in two short twintails, as her clueless blue eyes stared up at them in curiosity. "Hello there big sister Gabriel and big sister Griselda!" the little girl cried out.

"Oh? It's just you Mittelt. How are you doing today?" Gabriel said in relief.

"I'm doing great big sis" Mittelt exclaimed happily.

"Why are you here Mittelt? Is something the matter?" Griselda asked, curious on why the little Angel was eavesdropping on them.

"W-well it's because I heard there was a new kid in Heaven. And I wanted to play with him" Mittelt said innocently.

"Hmmmm? Is that so?" Gabriel said to herself, she looked over her shoulder at Issei, who was laying on his back sprawled out. Gabriel sweatdropped at the scene, and turned her attention back towards Mittelt. "You want to meet him?"

Mittelt's eyes light up at Gabriel question, "I would love to please!", Griselda looked at Gabriel in shock.

"He's right there laying down" Gabriel stepped out of the way for Mittelt to see Issei.

"Thank you, big sis!" Mittelt shouted, as she made her way towards Issei.

Gabriel smiled at Mittelt, until she was pulled outside the room by Griselda. "What are you thinking!? Why did you let Mittelt in!?" Griselda whispered loudly.

"Because Griselda, it would help Issei's social skills develop better, if he is around children he's age. We don't want Issei to grow up to be a awkward teenager, now would we?" Gabriel whispered back. "And besides, he needs all the love and friendship he needs to stay sane".

Griselda looked into Gabriel's eyes for a second, before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess your right on that".

They both heard laughter coming from the room, and saw Mittelt hugging the emotionless boy against her chest, as she snuggled him, like a teddy bear. "Issei-kun you're so snuggly!".

""Issei-kun?..."" The two Angels said together, before realizing that the Japanese had honorifics in their country. ""How did we forget about that?"".

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

It had been 5 months since Issei's announcement. Since then Issei had began training his physical shape, with the basics of course. Even though he was no longer a human, Issei was still 6 years old physically. So Issei's training consisted of running/jogging, sit ups and push ups. This helped him greatly with his stamina, as it boosted his speed up by a good chunk of a portion.

"Issei-kunnnnn!" Mittelt shouted out, jumping onto Issei's back. Issei didn't staggered after the sudden attack, he just kept on walking like nothing ever happened. "Your soooo cool! Issei-kun!".

Mittelt's birthday had past 2 months ago, so she was the same age as Issei now. Which made her more happy to know that she was also the same age as her friend, even though Issei couldn't show emotions or feelings he still cared for those who were there for him.

"Issei-kun? Mittelt? You two there?" Griselda called out.

"Yeah big sis where in here!" Mittelt shouted back.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Issei-kun, Mittelt was he behaving right?" Griselda asked.

"Of course not big sis! Issei doesn't do bad things at all" Mittelt defended, "Why would you think that?"

Griselda smiled at Mittelt playfully, "I'm playing around my child, of course Issei isn't capable of acting like that. He only dislikes people, who he doesn't trust or who are suspicious in his view".

"Yeah you're right big sis! Hahahaha" Mittelt giggled, as Griselda rubbed her head.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

That was 4 years ago though. Issei vaguely remembered the stuff that happened in between those 4 years. And now that he was 10 years old; he had grown quite alot now standing 5"1ft, but he also didn't have anyone to call a friend. And why you say? Well the only true friend Issei had remembered was his first friend from Heaven, Mittelt, who had...how do you say it? Turned towards more sinister intentions, causing her to fall from grace at the age of 6. Which was why he only remembered that certain happiness, because right after that, Issei was trained in a more exclusive area for a 3 week. To achieve his understanding of his Sacred Gear, learning the history between the two Heavenly Dragons. He also learned more about Albion in the process.

But during that week, Mittelt had became lonely without Issei's presence? So she decided to sneak out the Gates to Heaven, and ironically had met some Fallen Angels. Who were the reason why Mittelt had join the Fallen, their foul lies and manipulations had caused poor 6 year old, Mittelt to go rogue.

And when Issei came back from his meditation, he didn't find himself tackled to the ground by a overly happy Mittelt. No, he found himself being told of what had happen to his friend, from Gabriel herself. Issei couldn't believe something like this, could happen over in just 3 weeks.

But his emotionless and lack of voice kept him from showing angry, worrisome, sadness, depression and betrayal. Albion was the only one Issei could trust, knowing the Dragon would look out for him. He spent his time inside his room, sitting in a recliner and looking off into the ceiling.

Albion spoke to the boy, trying his best to make sure Issei was pulling through his so called _'Depression'._ Issei knew he couldn't feel the feelings that he was suppose to be feeling. The reason he locked himself inside the room, was to question himself on why he was like this in the first place.

"Issei-kun?" a feminine voice said cautiously. Issei looked away from the starry sky on the balcony, to find Gabriel looking at him. "How are you feeling today Issei-kun?".

Issei shrugged his shoulders lazily, earning a soft scowl from Gabriel. She quickly changed her scowl back into a smile, she made her way over to Issei's side. Gabriel leaned against the balcony rail to gaze at the stars, Issei did the same as Gabriel. They stood there for a good minute looking at the stars, until Gabriel cleared her throat.

"Um? Issei-kun?" Gabriel whispered, as she peeked a glance at Issei. "How are you doing? Are you feeling well?".

Issei shrugged his shoulders lazily, not really caring about the question being asked. He just stood there looking off impassively at the sky.

" _*Sigh*_ Issei, I was thinking. Maybe it would be best for you to go to a public school. Just to make friends and get out more" Gabriel offered, "I know how intelligent you are, but your social skills are lacking. I'm worried for you, Issei-kun!".

Issei looked away from the sky, and looked at Gabriel with his cold eyes. He saw the worrying, and sadness in her eyes. Issei knew that Gabriel would ruin her beauty with such stress being piled on top of her. Issei grabbed her hand softly to which Gabriel accepted, and he began rubbing her hand with his other to comfort her.

Gabriel smiled at him in appreciation, "Thank you Issei-kun for comforting me. So will you please accept my offer?".

Issei nodded his head, before letting go of Gabriel's hand. He walked back inside and sat down on the right side of his bed. Gabriel followed behind Issei, sitting on the left side of the bed. "You must be thinking about _her,_ huh? But then again you could be thinking about other stuff? You were always the one nobody couldn't read".

Issei leaned back against his elbows, as he listened to Gabriel talk. "Hahaha, your cold calculating Roman silvery eyes will always make me shiver, whenever you look at me in the eyes". Gabriel chuckled lightly, before looking back at Issei's backside.

"You always had that expression, _'I don't care what happens'_ look on your face" Gabriel continued on, "Issei this is the reason why I want you to go to a school. So you could try to understand other's feelings".

Issei continued to listen to Gabriel's feelings, as far as he can tell Gabriel wanted what was best for him. Issei turned around and touched Gabriel's left shoulder, catching her attention. Issei nodded his head at her offer, which brought Gabriel's spirits up.

"I'm glad you agree Issei. I hope this helps you open up more. You'll be studying over at America for 3 years, then you will be studying over in Europe for another 2 years". Gabriel explained, earning a nod from Issei.

"Great! Tomorrow you'll be leaving then. I really do hope this helps you Issei" Gabriel said once more, before getting up and walking towards the doors. As she was about to leave, she turned around and smiled briefly at Issei, before walking out the room.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

 _ ***Screeeeeeeeech zoooooom***_

The sound of planes flying over the airport rang into 15 year old, Issei Hyoudou's ear. He had just stepped out of the airport's main terminal, over the 5 years Issei had grew to 5"12ft. He still kept his usually hairstyle from when he was 6, his face had aged into a more matured look. But all in all he was still the same mute and emotionless teenager.

He was looking around for his ride that he was promised. As he looked around the busy pickup area, he spotted a woman in a formal suit holding a sign with his name on it next to a blacked out SUV.

Issei made his way over to the woman, who had spotted him automatically. "You must be Issei?" the woman said,to which Issei nodded his head. "Alright then, my name is Oracle. It's nice to meet you Issei-kun". Oracle bowed respectively, as Issei did the same.

"Okay then, let's get you to your house now, shall we?" Oracle said, as she opened the the backdoor letting Issei in. Oracle got right in after Issei, before shutting the door. "Alrighty then, driver can you please take us to Issei's new home".

"Yes Ma'am" The Driver answered back, before driving off.

"Well Issei, welcome back to Kuoh Town. Does it feel weird at all to be coming back here, after all these years?" Oracle asked. Issei just shook his head. "Hmmm? Well any Gabriel had informed me that there were two High-class Devils in Kuoh Town. Her orders are to leave them be, and be the representative for the Angel fraction".

Issei nodded once more, accepting the terms. "You'll be enrolling into Kuoh Academy, as 2 year student. I was also informed that the Academy had recently turned from a all private girl school to a co-ed school, so the ratio of girls over boys is quite high" Oracle informed Issei.

Issei looked outside the SUV's window not paying attention to Oracle's briefing one bit. " _*Sigh*_ I guess that doesn't interest you, huh?" Oracle muttered.

The rest of the ride was pure silence, after 20 minutes they finally arrived at Issei's house. Issei saw the new home, and quickly realized that it was in the same spot where his old home burned down. Issei got out the SUV, and made his way towards the front door.

"Hey Issei-kun! Catch!" Oracle called out catching Issei's attention, before throwing him a set of keys at him. Issei caught them with ease. "Will be leaving then Issei-kun, but don't worry all your stuff is inside the house. Ciao!". The black SUV drove away leaving Issei with his new home.

Issei turned towards the door once again, and inserted the key into the keyhole. He turned the key and unlocked the door, opening it in the process. As he entered he noticed all the boxes piled up in the front entrance, which contained all of his personal belongings.

[ _*Yawnnnnnnn*_ Our we there yet? Oh...we are] Albion chuckled afterwards for his own mistake. [You know partner this is quite the little cozy home you got here, Kukukuku].

Issei ignored the Dragon's chuckle, and started unpacking his boxes.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

5 hours later, Issei had finished unpacking all of his boxes. He looked at the clock in his room, and noticed that it was 3:24pm. The day was still young, so Issei decided to take a walk around his old neighbor. He went to his wardrobe, and decided to put on some dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and some black shoes.

He walked around the neighborhood, and noticed that it hasn't change much as he remembered. And that was 9 years ago. Issei arrived at the park, and saw little children running around and having fun with one another. Issei decided to sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet for once.

The gentle wind blew against Issei's gray hair, as he shut his eyes enjoying the soft breezy air go through his hair. Issei opened them for halfway, and thought about the supernatural beings in the town. He could sense the two High-class Devils at the Academy, and also the Fallen Angels at the abandoned church.

But he could care less about them, right now was his time to relax for once. He started thinking about his time over in America and Europe. He had made a name for himself in the supernatural world, The Gray Eyed Demon, Angel's Satan, The Gray Joker, The Silent One, Heaven's 2nd Trump Card, Oblivion Walker, The Holy Child, Samuel's Executioner, and The Annihilator of The Supernatural.

Yup, those where some pretty impressive nicknames he had got himself, but of course they all came from all the jobs, missions he was sent on. Some were to be proud of, but others were to be ashamed of being called. Though Issei didn't care about what other's had thought about his legacy.

"Yo, Angel's Satan! How's it going?" a voice called, catching Issei's attention. There stood tall man in his mid-twenties, he had black with golden bangs in the front and a black goatee. He was wearing a black kimono to top it off. "I would have never thought that I would be meeting the infamous Hakuryuukou". The man sat down right next to Issei.

"Sup! The names Azazel, but I'm guessing you already know that?" Azazel introduced himself, Issei nodded his head conforming Azazel's theory. "Hahaha! Should of guessed by now, you must've picked up my aura, huh?".

Azazel chuckled at his words, "So how's the short vacation from the supernatural world treating you?". Issei shrugged bluntly. "Being a mute really suites you, I can't imagine you being a super pervert like, who likes big breasted women. But sometimes I feel like you can really pull it off, butttttt I don't know maybe not".

Issei and Azazel sat there for a couple of minutes, before Azazel opened his mouth once more. "I know there is some of my subordinates here in this town, and they're plotting something behind my back without my knowledge. So as favor, if you ever come into contact with them, would you kindly send one of them to me so I could interrogate him/her?".

Issei gave a curt nod, "Appreciate it Issei" Azazel said, as he got up from the bench. He started walking away, until he turned around. "Oh and one more thing, good look luck at school". Azazel carried on waving as he left.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei arrived back at his house at 6:35pm. He began walking upstairs to his room, and started changing out of his clothes into something more comfortable. After doing so, Issei went into the kitchen and made himself spaghetti and meatballs.

 _ ***Flap***_

Albino's popped out of Issei's back, [You gotten better at cooking partner, this will easily impress women. Kukukuku. But enough joking around, tomorrow is the first day of school for you] Albion said, to which Issei ignored.

[You know partner, you're gonna probably be the youngest in your class. Everybody else is gonna be 16 through 17 years of age, while you're still 15 years old. But that's not the only thing, you were chosen to represent the Angels because this was your original hometown] Albion stated out, while Issei continued to listen to the Dragon's ranting.

[So partner? How will you handle the Devils in the school?] Albion asked, as Issei was eating his spaghetti.

「I won't provoke them...unless they try something funny」 Issei low deep voice answered back, his voiced even sent shivers down Albion's imaginary spine. Issei's voice was never heard from anybody else, expect Albion. His voice was like a void that was cold and cruel, while being emotionless at the same time. 「Anyways Albion, you know already what I'm capable of doing to them」.

[Kukukukukukuk! Of course partner, you can kill them all off without any trouble, and even destroy the Devil fraction with ease. And you have _'him'_ to thank] Albion bragged.

「Yeah... _'him'..._ 」 Issei said slowly, as he thought about _'him'._

[Well anyways I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, partner. We got a big day tomorrow, Kukukukuku] Albion chuckled.

Issei cleaned the dishes, before heading to bed. After getting ready he laid on his back, as he looked at the ceiling. Before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well I think it went well don't you think? There might be some grammar mistakes in there, but ohhh well. We're not all prefect. I kinda of feel like this chapter was kinda of rushed. What do you think?**

 **If you like this story so far, leave a favorite and follow below. And most importantly leave a review or comment about this story on its positives and negatives. Telling me what I should do better to help the story progress more effectively.**

 **Let me know also, on how you feel about Issei in this story, like is his character pretty Badass or dull...something like that.**

 **What else am I missing? Hmmmmmmm? Well it looks like I have nothing else to say for now.**

 **So until next time (if you feel like this story should continue) am Grey-Senpai, and have a lovely day. Ciao!**


	2. School life for an Angel

**Welcome once more to the 2nd chapter to this ehhh story. The name's Grey.** **ㄟ** **(** **￣▽￣ㄟ** **)**

 **I can't fucking believe it guy/gals, I already have 52 followers, 39 favorites, and 20 positive reviews over this story! I can't comprehend it at all, am full of joy right now. Thank you everyone for loving this story! And for those who haven't found this story interesting, I hope someday you will find it to your liking. But for now let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The Highschool DxD franchise belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Claimer: The Plot of this fan-fiction story belongs to me, and it's Oc characters.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 _ **(Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara - Moongazer. Start song)**_

 **A Gray Vision and The Pokémon Krew production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai story**

 **Paradox**

 **Chapter 2**

 **School life for an Angel**

 _"Do we need friends? Yes, so that way we can count on them for mental support"_

 **\- Grey-Senpai**

 _ **(Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara - Monngazer. End song as it fades away)**_

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

 _ ***Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!***_

Issei slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, stopping the irritating noise automatically. Issei immediately got up from his bed, and made way for the restroom. After showering he began making himself some bacon and eggs with an side of orange juice to drink, after eating so Issei washed his dirty dishes not wanting to wait for later to do so.

He went into the restroom, and began brushing his teeth elegantly. Rinsing out his mouth and looked at his teeth noticing how white they were, but quickly shook his head from being sidetracked. He back into his room and saw his Kuoh Academy uniform on his computer chair. He began putting it on which contained a black blazer with white outlines, a white dress shirt with black highlights underneath his blazer (which he buttoned all the way up), black dress pants, and brown dress shoes.

Issei looked at himself in the mirror, and still kept his emotionless look on his face. But something wasn't right inside his mind. He couldn't decide on which to wear, the school's recommend bowtie, or his red suit tie. He looked at the two objects, before going with the red tie and buttoned up his blazer. Once more he looked in the mirror and nodded his head in approval, and grabbed his brown school bag.

Issei walked out his house, and began locking up the front door, before making his way down the street. He continued walking enjoying the peace and quiet for now, as he took in all of this peaceful mood. _[Looks like someone is enjoying themselves, kukukukuku]_ Albion telepathy interrupting the mood automatically, causing Issei to let out a emotionless pout.

 _「_ _Quiet...please_ _」_ Issei answered back telepathy.

 _[Fine, fine, fine, I'll just go back to sleep then. Wake me up if something interesting happens]_ Albion saie, before going silent.

Issei ignored him, as he continued his trip to Kuoh Academy. He began hearing the voices of highschool students up ahead, as he got closer the chattering got louder with each step he took. Issei walked right past the corner of the street, and spotted the school. But this was no ordinary school, it looked like a college or some type of rich school for snobby kids to attend.

Issei made his way past the two giant metal gates, and looked around the school's yard. There were all types of beautiful women in the school's yard, ranging from Japanese to other foreign groups. Issei noticed the lack of boys in the school, only able to spot twenty so far. Issei looked at his black watch, 7:23am. Still had a enough time to look around, before going to the Principal's office.

Issei continued looking around the yard, before hearing the sound of distressing yelps. Turning around he spotted two boys who looked like they were in their 17's. In back of them where a group of angry looking girls wearing white kimonos, chasing them with wooden swords in their hands.

"HELP! US!" one of the boys cried out, as they lunged at Issei. Catching Issei off guard, as they hid behind him. The girls stopped in their pursuit, and noticed the gray haired and eye boy standing in front of the 'Perverted Duo'.

"Who are you?! And why are you protecting those two perverts there?!" a girl with light brown hair asked, as she pointed at the two boys in back of him.

Issei tilted his head in confusion, causing some of the girls to mentally scream out _'CUTIE!'._ Issei looked over his left shoulder, and got a better look at the two.

The one on his right was wearing some pretty big glasses, that caused a shine over his eyes. His hair was brown and a little longish in some way. He wore the standard Kuoh Academy's boy uniform normally. On his left was a boy who looked almost bald, his eyes were shut tight, causing Issei to think how this boy could see where he was going. He also wore the Kuoh Academy's boy uniform, but without the bowtie and his blazer was open.

Issei looked back at the girls with his usual face expression; emotionless. The girls shivered from Issei's stare not liking the expression one bit, but thing again it kind of aroused them at the same time. Issei did something that surprised both the two groups, he walked away from them. Leaving the two groups in confusion, before the girls recovered first and took the opportunity to assault the two perverts instantaneously.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" The two boy's screams could be heard throughout the school grounds. Leaving a terrifying look from the nearby neighborhood.

Issei ignored the cries in back of him, and made his way over to the Principal's office. After searching for 10 minutes, he finally found the room labeled 'Principal's Office'. Issei was about to reach for the doorknob, before he heard voices coming from the room.

Issei listened closely and quickly noticed two feminine voices coming from the room, one younger than the other; and it sounded like they were in a heated conversation. Issei would've taken the opportunity to listen in more carefully, but decided against it knowing it wasn't right to do. Issei took the initiative and knocked on the door, causing the two to stop their conversation.

A minute passed, before a women called out. "Come in please". Issei entered the office, and immediately felt the presence of three Devils in the room, two of them High-class Devils, while the other was a low-class Devil. Issei looked at the sources of the demonic auras, and saw three devilishly beautiful women in the room staring at him with curiosity.

Issei bowed respectively, causing the older woman to bowed also. Issei slowly straighten his back, and began observing the women in the room. The oldest who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, had reddish brownish hair color that reached her legs, her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a formal black dress that hugged her 'MILF' like figure.

Issei looked at the second one, and noticed a similar look between the two. Expect the younger one had crimson red hair that reached her legs, her eyes were also emerald green. She was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy's girl uniform, which hugged against her buxom figure. Issei sensed the Gremory blood inside of her, but also some Bael's blood. Maybe from her Okāsan's side? Her eyes puffy red, probably crying from something earlier.

Issei looked over at the third and last female in the room. Her hair black and up in a ponytail that also reached her legs, her eyes were amethyst. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform just like the red head, which also hugged her buxom figure. Issei sensed a hybrid between Devil and Fallen Angel, inside the teen. The girl looked at him with a kind smile, that was almost creepy at the same time.

The red head looked away from Issei, trying to wipe her eyes quickly.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

 **5 minutes earlier**

"Okāsan! I already said that I was gonna be the one to choose who I want to be with for the rest of my life!" Rias fumed.

"My dear Rias, your father and I have already chosen a suitable husband for you, which is the next heir to the Phenex family. My dear daughter... this arranged marriage is for the greater good of the Devil population" Venelana informed her daughter.

"But Okāsan! This isn't fair, not one bit! Why can't I decide on who I want to marry?!" Rias retorted back.

" _~Sigh~_ Rias! I have already told you! You're incompetent and inexperienced with the heir system. This is why your father and I have decided on this with Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex. You will marry Riser!" Venelana said firmly.

Rias was taken back from her Okāsan's stern tone. "I-I-I-I..." Rias looked down, as her bangs covered her hair. She whispered harshly back at her Okāsan. _"I hate you so much! I hate you and Otōsan for always controlling my life!"._

Rias was starting to cry, as she felt the tears run down her cheeks. Akeno glanced at her king, and looked on with a sympathetic look on her face. Akeno couldn't do anything about Rias' problems, all she could do was to comfort her and indulge her with positive things in life.

But even with all the comforting, it still didn't help the fact that her King was going to so be married to a disgusting man. Akeno hated the next heir to Phenex, also know as Riser Phenex. The definition of a asshole, and a man who doesn't treat his women with respect.

And when Rias gets married to him, she too and the other girls in Rias' Peerage will also become his property. And Akeno knew she didn't want to become that _man's_ property, and to be used as a plaything for his own desires. Even though Akeno wanted to be savagely, ravaged by a hot young guy, but not by him in any kind of way.

"Rias I can really care less about how you view your father and I. But this wedding will still go on as planned" Venelana said. Rias looked up at her Okāsan, and stared at her intently.

"Why do you love controlling my life? Huh? Is it because you want the social status to rise up more for the Gremory household?" Rias asked, treading over into deep waters.

Venelana didn't like the fact that her own daughter was questioning her motives. "Rias! You have no right to be questioning the Gremory household's decision!".

"And you have no right to control my life! And if you think I'm being spoiled and a brat, well I think I have a fair reason to be one!" Rias retorted back. The two Gremory's stared each other down, waiting for one another to back down. But ultimately none did.

Akeno stayed quiet throughout the ordeal, and was surprised by Rias outburst. But Akeno couldn't blame her, she too would've have done the same.

 _ ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***_

All three women froze in place, after the sudden intruder. Everybody turned their heads towards the door's direction. Surprised that someone was at door, and they couldn't sense that person's presence sooner. All three girls looked at each other for a second, understanding that the person would get suspicious if they didn't answer.

Venelana sighed deeply, and looked at her daughter with a look that said, 'Will finish this later'. Venelana stood up straight and began smoothing out her suit. "Come in please". They waited patiently for the person, as the door handle jiggle for a sec.

The door opened slowly, as a gray haired boy stepped into the office quietly. Venelana looked at the boy, observing, and studying him. He had a emotionless look on his face, that made Venelana shiver slightly. She didn't like the look in his eyes, they were so cold, calculating, judgemental, and lifeless. But something caught her attention, she couldn't pick up his presence. This made her more suspicious towards the boy, who was looking at them also.

Rias was wiping her eyes quickly, so that the boy wouldn't notice her distress. After doing so she turned her attention back to the boy, and looked at him carefully. The boy looked average to her, expect for his gray hairs, eyes and lack of emotion. But other than that, nothing didn't look out of order in her book. She needed more members in her Peerage, if she wanted to fight against her marriage with Riser Phenex.

Akeno on the other had taken a interest in the emotionless boy, she looked him up and down loving what she was seeing right in front of her. _'Ara, Ara, such a fine Kōhai. I wouldn't mind him ravaging me up on the inside. Ufufu~ '._ Akeno quickly shook her head, causing the boy to look at her. Akeno blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"Excuse me, are you a new student?" Venelana asked, as Issei nodded his head. He opened his school bag, and pulled out some papers. Walking closer to Venelana's desk, he handed over the papers to her. Venelana took them and read over it quickly. "So you are a new student then...uh Issei Hyoudou right? Well let me get your schedule then".

Venelana went over to the filing cabinet, and began looking through the names of the second year students. Finally finding Issei's file within the files. "Ah ha! Here we are. Here's your schedule Issei-kun, and I hope you have a wonderful year here. And oh! I almost forgot, my name's Venelana Gremory, your Principal here at Kuoh Academy".

Issei nodded his head at the info, took his schedule, and bowed once more, to which Venelana did so to. Issei turned on his heels, and walked out the office door, shutting it behind him.

Venelana smiled as he left the room, after he was gone Venelana turned her attention back to Rias. "So where were we at again?" Venelana said threatening, Rias looked at her Okāsan in anger. Akeno just stood there in silence, getting ready for another feud between the two Gremory.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei was walking down the hallways slowly, but of course he wasn't in a rush after all. He had decided to look around more for awhile, before 3rd period started. And Issei could tell this school was prestigious in its own way, the decorations, the style, and the air around it gave it away.

After deciding that it was enough sightseeing, Issei made his way towards his classroom. As he got near his designated classroom, he could here the Sensei teaching the class about Japanese's history. Issei stopped at the entrance of the door and began straightening out his school uniform. Issei grabbed his red tie and straighten it just in case it was messed up.

 _ ***Knock* *Knock* Knock***_

The room went silent, after Issei's knocking. Issei could hear the footsteps of the Sensei, making his/her way to the door. Upon opening the door, a male Sensei looked at Issei in surprise. The Sensei had blonde hair that was up in a mid-long style, and his eyes were light green, making him mesmerizing. He wore a light tan suit with brown dress shoes.

"Can I help you?". Issei pulled his schedule from his blazer's side pocket, and handed it over to the Sensei. Looking over the schedule for a little bit, the Sensei looked at Issei again, "New student huh? Well come on in whenever you're ready".

Issei nodded, as the Sensei went back into the classroom to make a quick announcement. "Well class, today we have a new student who will be joining your class for this year". The announcement from the Sensei caused some whispering to rise among the students.

 _"I wonder if its a boy?"_

 _"Maybe a cute girl!?"_

 _"I hope it's a hot guy!"_

 _"Maybe its that boy with the gray hair from earlier today?"_

 _"I hope its not that asshole! He left us to get our asses kick by the Kendo Club members"_

Issei was listening carefully at the conversations going on in the class. He didn't really care though, on how they thought about him. After hearing enough of that, Issei decided to enter the classroom. The conversations among the class had stopped automatically, after Issei entered the room.

"Issei-kun could you please introduce yourself to the class?" The Sensei asked.

Issei faced the classroom with his expressionless look on his face. Everybody watched him carefully, as if he was gonna do something dangerous. They were suddenly taken back when Issei turned his back on them, and began writing his name on the blackboard. After doing so, he turned back around at the class, and bowed slowly.

The classroom was quiet from the whole ordeal, nobody didn't know what to say. Issei straighten himself up, and looked at his fellow classmates. Issei looked over at his Sensei, as to say 'I'm finish with my presentation'.

'Well then...welcome Issei to my class, my name is Mamoru Kiyoshi. Alright class does anyone want to ask Issei some questions?" Mamoru said awkwardly.

The class was silent for a couple of seconds, before a girl with light pink hair raised her hand. Issei immediately recognized the girl from early, she was the one that was among the girls in the Kendo club. "I have a question Sensei!".

Mamoru nodded curtly, "Go ahead Katase-kun".

"Issei-kun, I was just wondering. Are you single?" Katase asked, blushing madly. The boys in class started cursing Issei underneath their breath. Issei simple nodded his head. "R-really? W-w-well th-"

She was cut off when a girl right next to her raised her hand, Issei also recognized the other girl. She too was with Katase-kun early today. "Yes, Murayama-kun? You have a question also?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, Sensei I do have a question for Issei-kun" Murayama said, "Issei-kun, I just have one thing to say. Why didn't you say anything earlier, when we asked for your name?".

Issei stared right into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable. The tension was building up more, as Issei continued his stare down. Until he basically shrugged his shoulders, causing the whole classroom to sweat dropped.

"Alright then class, that's enough questions for now. You can ask him anything you want after class, but right now we have class to continue. Issei you can the seat in the back next to the window" Mamoru said.

Issei went towards his desk and sat down. Mamoru went back to his lecture, and the whole class went on with their work. Issei looked around the room for a minute, before turning his gaze out the classroom window. Issei looked towards the clear blue sky, noticing some flock of birds fly into the free sky.

Issei blinked at the scene, and turned his attention back to the class. He noticed something in the corner of his eye, looking over at. He saw Katase glancing at him, before realizing that she had been spotted. Quickly turning back to look at her class work.

Issei blinked twice not understanding what that was all about. _「_ _Strange?..._ _」_ _._ Issei looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:28am. Issei turned his attention to Mamoru, who was explaining to the class about some war in Japan, or something.

 _ ***Kin Kon, Kan Kon, Kin Koun***_

The bell went off, causing the students to happily sign in relief. Glad that the period was over and done with, the students began packing up their stuff. Some where walking out the classroom, while others where just chilling inside the room, talking, and chatting amongst themselves. Mamoru was already out the classroom, leaving his students behind.

Issei looked at everyone for a second,, before looking out the window and down at the students below him. Walking, chatting, and chilling all over the track field. Issei didn't care for attention, he had enough of that up in Heaven from a certain Seraph.

The blonde figure appeared up in the sky transparent, smiling and waving at Issei. _"Issei-kunnnnn! Hahahaha!"._ The figure disappeared from the sky slowly with her laughing fading also, it was all of Issei's imagination.

" _*Cough* *Cough*_ Uhmm? Hey Issei-kun?" a voice said from his side. Issei turned his head, and saw Katase and Murayama standing right next to him. Issei looked at the two girls for a moment, and raised a eyebrow slightly.

"I-I-I-I w-was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today?" Katase stuttered. Issei blinked at the question, before pointing at the clock. Trying to point out that it wasn't even time for lunch. Katase picked up on Issei's gesture, and quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Nononono, I mean when it is lunch. Hahaha". Katase laughed awkwardly.

Murayama face palmed herself at her friends stupidity, she quickly pull Katase away from Issei. "W-w-wait! I wasn't finish yet Murayama! Issei let's eat together at Lunch!" Katase finally said, as she was pulled out the classroom.

Some students were sweat dropping at the scene, while others ignored it. Issei looked at the classroom door, and decided to leave taking his school bag with him. Exiting out the classroom, Issei immediately saw alot of students in the hallways hanging out. Issei made his way down the staircase, and into the main entrance of the school building.

Issei looking around until he saw nothing that caught his eyes. He immediately went out the building, and felt the warm breeze hit him across the face. Issei took a deep breath, and slowly released it. And began walking over towards the track field he saw early.

He eventually came across the field with students all over the place. Looking around he spotted a good spot underneath a shady tree, that looked unoccupied by anyone he saw in his view. Making his way up the hill he reached the base of the tree.

But suddenly saw a petite white haired girl, laying up against the tree. She turned her hazel gaze at Issei with an impassive look on her face, as Issei stared her down with his own impassive stare. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before the girl petted the spot right next to her; as if she was asking to sit next to her.

Issei complied with the gesture, and sat down right next to the girl. Issei knew she wasn't normal at all, this girl was a low-class Devil. But Issei also felt something else inside of her, like a cat-like scent. A Nekomata.

The girl looked at Issei for a bit, before going back to eating her chocolate bar. His scent was addictive to her, he smelled soo good for some reason that she couldn't help but take a liking to him already. She knew he had a dragon inside of him, but she didn't know that he was also an Angel.

"Koneko...Koneko is my name" Koneko said with a lack of emotions sipping through her voice.

Issei nodded in acknowledgement, as he laid his head against the tree. Koneko continued stare at Issei, wanting to know something at least about him. "...What's your name?".

Issei turned his head slightly towards her, before blinking once. 「Issei...」 Issei said plainly, before looking up at the branches above them. Koneko continued staring at Issei, as the wind blew against them softly. Issei looked so majestic with the wind blowing through his hair, that made Koneko blush slightly, before she shook her head softly.

"Issei-senpai?..." Koneko called out softly, grabbing Issei's attention. "Is it...alright if we become friends?".

Issei looked at her for a moment, he wasn't feeling any kind of emotions. But he decided why not? It would make Gabriel happy, but on the oher hand it would also worry her alot. Befriending a Devil was kind of Taboo to Angels, yeah being nice to others was part of an Angel's attributes, but becoming their friends was something all in total.

But then again Issei didn't give a fuck at all, he was different from every other Angel. Issei nodded his head, causing a small smile to appear on Koneko's face. Issei didn't show any affection or emotion back, but Koneko didn't mind it. Its the way he is in life, a quiet, emotionless, and expressionless teen.

And Koneko liked him that way. He was almost like her in a way, and that made Koneko feel happy that she wasn't the only one who acted like her. Issei and Koneko sat there in silence, as they both watched students interact with each other.

"Yumi-kunilikeyou! Wouldyoupleasegooutwithme!?" A teenage boy asked quickly, bowing down as he held out a box of chocolates to a blonde haired girl. The girl named, Yumi apparently was smiling in sympathy at the boy in front of her.

"I'm very flattered, but am not interested in you" Yumi said solemnly. The boy looked up at Yumi and was devastated from the response he got.

"It-its al-alright, I shouldn't have asked in the first place" the boy said, before running off into the opposite direction. Yumi looked on at the retreating boy. After his figure disappeared, she turned on her heels. Issei looked carefully at the blonde haired girl. Her hair was shoulder length in a ponytail, with two braids going towards the back of her head on both sides. Her eyes were gray, almost like Issei's eyes but not quiet.

She carried herself in a elegant manner, that made boys and girls stare at her in awe. Her smile was devilishly cute, that could make any man or woman to fall head over heels for her. Plus her body development was almost above average scale, which made her more irresistible.

Issei looked away from Yumi's retreating form, and looked over towards Koneko, who was also looking at Yumi. Issei then felt the scent of multiple Devils in the area. Turning his attention over to the source, he spotted 8 Devils all walking together in a proper manner. Seven girls and one boy all in the group.

Luckily none didn't pay no attention Issei at all, and carried on with their stroll.

"Issei-senpai...I'll see you later" Koneko stated, as she walked away from Issei.

Issei looked at his Samsung Edge, and noticed that it was almost time for 4th period to start. Getting up slowly from his spot, Issei quietly grabbed his stuff and made his way back to class.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

It was after school, as students were already making their way back home to rest up from a long day at school. Issei wasn't though. He decided to volunteer to clean up the classroom after school, because he wasn't in a hurry to get back home.

Issei had just finished cleaning up the classroom, and it was barely 6:30pm. After putting away the cleaning kit and supplies, and locking the classroom door. Issei then began walking towards the Student Council room, to give the classroom keys to the Student President.

Upon arriving at the room, he felt five signatures inside the room which of course were Devils to be precise. Knocking on the door politely, Issei waited to be called in. "You can come in!" a voice on the other side said.

Issei entered the room and noticed right away how organized and neatly the room was. He spotted the five individuals in the room, which were all girls. Two were sitting on one of the three couches in the room, while one of them was at work station doing some type of Student Council work. The President was sitting at the far end of room at a nicely furnished work desk, looking calmly at Issei. Standing right in back of her was probably her Vice President.

Issei stopped in front of the desk, and held out the classroom keys. Showing the President that he finished with his cleaning duty. The President looked at the keys for a moment, before taking them slowly from his hand. Placing them down gently, she returned her gaze at Issei.

Issei looked at her appearance closely, now that he was paying attention to the people in the room. Her hair was black in a short bob cut style, and her eyes were a vibrant violet that was hidden underneath her oval shape glasses. She had a slim figure that made her attractive in a way.

"Issei-kun? Is it alright if I call you that?" the President asked, to which Issei nodded his head. "Good. This is our first time meeting each other isn't it? So I think it would be appropriate to introduce ourselves. My name is, Sona Shitori, and am the President of the Student Council".

Issei looked at her for a moment, and gave a curt nod. "The woman standing behind me is, Tsubaki Shinra. The Vice President of Student Council" Sona introduced the slim figured, black haired woman. Her hair extended all the way to her knees, with split bangs in the front, she also had heterochromic eyes. With her left eye being violet and her right eye being light brown, she was also wearing square semi-rimmed glasses.

Tsubaki bowed lightly in respect, which Issei did also. "Issei-kun it's a pleasure to meet you" Tsubaki said politely.

Issei heard the door open in back of him, looking over his right shoulder he spotted three more people entering the room. Two girls and one boy to be exact. "Kaichou, we're finished with the assignment you asked us to do!". The blonde boy said. The teen spotted Issei looking back at him, which made him anxious from the fact that he was standing in the same room with the most talked about student throughout the Academy.

Issei turned his attention back to Sona, who was already rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Saji! How many times have I told you not to barge in here without knocking first?" Sona asked calmly, but had a dark aura around her.

The boy, now named Saji cringed at her words. "Y-y-you t-t-tol-told me ten times already, Kaichou". Saji's hair was spiked from the front side of his hair, as well as his back. His gray eyes showed fear inside of them. He was wearing the standard boy uniform, but with the lack of a blazer with his selves rolled up to his elbows.

"Correct Saji. Ten times I have already told you, after this is over you shall receive your punishment" Sona said final, causing Saji to slump forward in distain. Sona turned her attention back to Issei, who was looking on at the ordeal with an impassive look on his face. "Sorry about the rude entrance from one of my members there, he's new to the Student Council. His name is, Saji Genshirou, he's the Treasurer".

Saji rubbed the back of his head nervously, not wanting to piss off his Kaichou anymore. "Hello Issei-kun, it's nice to meet you" Saji held out his hand for Issei to shake, which Issei shook.

Saji took a seat on the left couch, and sighed heavily. The two girls in back of him earlier, decided to sit right next to them. "Kaichou? I don't mean to be rude, but why is Issei-kun here?".

Sona stood up from her chair, causing Saji to flinch slightly. "He's here because he was just returning the classroom keys he had on him" Sona explained to him.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry Issei-kun for disrespecting you in any kind of way I have" Saji apologized, as he clasped his hands together in front of him. Issei waved his hand back and forth in front of him, gesturing that it was alright.

Sona stepped in front of Issei. "Issei-kun?", Sona said, "Do you believe in the supernatural world?". Everybody in the room looked at Sona, like she was crazy or something.

Issei blinked at the question being asked. He wasn't sure if Sona found out his little secret, but it wouldn't surprise him if Serafall's little sister had figured him out. So he decided to lie instead, to see where it would take him. Issei shook his head once.

Sona frowned slightly, not liking the outcome of the answers. " _~Sigh~_ I see then. Well I was just asking, because one of my good friends is the President of the Occult Research Club. That's why I asked if you believed in that kind of stuff".

Issei looked over her and could tell she was disappointed in his choice, but it didn't bother him at all. Issei nodded his head, acting like he was understanding her logic behind the false truth.

Issei bowed once more, before turning on his heels. Issei walked past the remaining Council members, before reaching the door. "Issei-kun" Issei stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. He just waited for Sona to finish. "I just want to say is, I hope you have a wonderful year here at Kuoh Academy".

Issei stood there for a moment, before exiting the room. After a few minutes of silence, Tsubaki spoke up. "Kaichou, was a smart choice to let him go?".

Sona took off her glasses to clean them, "I say it was a smart choice, I don't want to cause any kind of suspicion towards us". Sona put her glasses back on, "Reya, I would like for you to tail Issei-kun home".

Reya stood up immediately, her slim figured had a nice shape to it. Her long brown hair ended with two short braids, that matched her eyes. She was also wearing a blue headband, with her school uniform. "It will be done, Kaichou" Reya said quietly, before exiting out the room. Everybody else inside the room looked at their Kaichou, wondering what she had planned for Issei-kun.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei was walking over a bridge, and stopped midway to lean against the rail. Issei looked impassively at the semi-empty road, with a few cars here and there. He felt three three signatures nearby, one closing in while other two stood by from a distance. This didn't surprise Issei one bit, he knew from the start that he was being followed by the three stalkers.

One of which he knew, the other which had a familiar aura around her, and the final one had the scent of a Fallen Angel. But he didn't want them to know that he had already spotted them right off the bat, so he decided to act like himself. Which wouldn't even change his expression, because that's the way he is already.

Hearing footsteps on his left, getting closer, an closer, and closer. Until they stopped altogether. " _*Cough* *Cough*_ Hello there". A feminine voice said quietly. Issei turned his head towards the direction of the voice. There stood a young, attractive girl, who looked like she was two years older than Issei. Her midnight black hair reached her hips, which went well with her violet eyes. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy's girl uniform, with a maid hat on top.

Maid hat? She didn't look the type to be a maid, but Issei stopped caring soon after. "I-I-I had just saw you leaning there against the railing, and noticed that you were wearing the Kuoh Academy's boy uniform. So I wanted to say hi" the girl said shyly.

Issei looked on at her, studying her carefully. She had a slight evil and killing intent coming off her, but it was very faint also. Issei patted the rail next to him, wanting her to join him. She did just that, and leaned against the railing also. After a couple of seconds past, the girl glanced over at Issei, and looked at him curiously. Issei glanced also at her, causing the girl to quickly look away with a blush on her face.

Issei raised his left eyebrow impassively, wondering why she was so shy. "The name's, Yuuma...Yuuma Amano" Yuuma said quietly, "What's your name?" Yuuma asked cutely. Issei reached into his blazer, and pulled out his school ID. Handing it over to Yuuma.

"Issei Hyoudou? Huh? Well then is it alright for me to call you Issei-kun?" Yuuma asked. Issei nodded his head in approval. "Then it's settle, let's be friends Issei-kun!" Yuuma said sweetly, handing back Issei's school ID. Issei gave a thumbs up, but for some reason it was awkward because of his emotionless expression. This caused Yuuma to sweat drop slightly.

"Okay then...well I need to be going now Issei-kun. I hope I see you at school tomorrow" Yuuma said, as she started running towards the direction she had came from. Yuuma stopped at the end of the bridge, before turning around towards Issei. "Goodbye Issei-kun! Hope you have a wonderful afternoon!" Yuuma then ran off, escaping Issei's eyesight.

Issei turned his attention back to the road below, the two signatures where still there. But Issei paid them no attention, before getting off the rail and walking on home.

Koneko narrowed her eyes, she didn't like this one bit. A Fallen Angel of all people, had taken a interest into her newly found friend. "Issei-senpai...". Koneko teleported away from the area, leaving the last person there.

"Issei-kun with the Fallen Angels? Maybe they're in a alliance together? I must let Kaichou know about this immediately" Reya said quietly, before teleporting back to the Student Council room.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

The next day had started without a hitch, the morning air seemed refreshed in a way that made Issei drowsy. It couldn't been any better for our emotionless hero, until..."Issei-kun! Yahoo!".

Issei looked over his shoulder, and spotted Yuuma running towards him while waving her left hand. She had a big smile on her face, making her look more cute. Other students from Kuoh Academy looked on in shock, not believing what they were seeing in front of them.

"Good morning! Issei-kun!" Yuuma said, stopping in front of Issei. Yuuma was bent forward with her hands behind her back. She was looking up at Issei, with a cutesy look on her face. Issei did something that caught Yuuma off guard, he patted her head.

Yumma blushed deeply at the affection he was giving her, but Issei's expression didn't change from its usually impassive stare. "I-I-I-Issei-kun!? Wh-why di-did you do that for!?" Yuuma stuttered. Issei shrugged his shoulders, before walking to the school.

Yuuma stood there for a couple of seconds, before snapping out of her dazed state. "Wait for me Issei-kun!" Yuuma caught up to Issei and started walking together side by side. "So Issei-kun? I hear that you came from overseas, is that true?".

Issei nodded, as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "Really? Where'd you come from?". Issei pulled out a folded sheet of paper, before giving it to Yuuma. "Huh? What's this?". Yuuma opened it, and saw a list of countries written on the sheet of paper. "Are these the countries you came from?". Issei nodded once more.

"America huh? How's it like over there?" Yuuma asked. Issei shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I...see.." Yuuma sweat dropped. "Wait a minute! Why do you have this paper in the first place? Were you expecting me to ask you this exact question?".

Issei nodded his head for the hundredth time, causing Yuuma to anime fall comically. Regaining herself quickly, Yuuma handed back the piece of paper to Issei. "Whelp then, I guess you're fully prepared for anything huh?". Issei shrugged impassively, causing a tick mark to appear on her forehead. "Lack of words huh? Wait! You never said anything at all, since we meet. How come you never talked at all once?".

Issei pulled out another folded piece of paper, causing her to fall down again comically. "Why did I even ask?" Yuuma asked herself, as a part of her soul seeped through her lips. "I don't want to know anymore, maybe another time though" Yuuma said tiredly. Issei nodded, and put back the piece of paper into his blazer again.

"Anyways Issei-kun, I was gonna as-" Yuuma was cut off midway, by another girl.

"Hello there Issei-senpai..." Koneko said quietly in back of them, causing Yuuma to look at her in shock.

 _'Fucking A! These Devils are getting annoying, it's bad enough I go to school wih them. But now they're ruining my plan for Issei-kun!'_ Yuuma thought to herself.

Koneko stared at Yuuma, and felt her giving off a killing intent. _'Fallen Angel... I'll inform Buchō once I get to the club room...'._ Koneko narrowed her eyes slightly at the Fallen, who also did the same back.

Issei looked on from a distance, before continuing on his way to school. Koneko and Yuuma snapped out of their stare down game, and ran after Issei. "Wait for me Issei-kun!".

"Hold up Issei-senpai..." Koneko said quietly. They both reached Issei's sides, and continued on with their stare down, as they walked.

They arrived at school shortly, this stopped Koneko and Yuuma's stare down. "Issei-senpai...I would like if you could come to my clubhouse after school today, if that's okay?" Koneko asked. Yuuma looked at her in disbelief.

Issei nodded his head, causing a small smile to appear on her face. "I'll send someone to pick you up then. Bye Issei-senpai" Koneko walked off to her class.

Yuuma had a look of void on her face, "I'll be going then..." Yuuma walked off also, but had a dead look to her movements also.

Issei blinked once, before heading off to his class.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

The school day had just ended, and Issei was waiting outside the classroom for Koneko's club member to pick him up. This meeting was gonna benefit him on learning more about the Devils here at the Academy, and it has been a couple of days since he contact Gabriel. But it was for the greater good, well for him mostly.

Issei snapped from his inner thoughts, when he heard footsteps near him. Looking over to his side, Issei spotted Yumi making her way over to him. Yumi stopped right in front of him, and bowed elegantly. "Hello Issei-kun, I'm here to escort you to the clubhouse. Would you kindly follow me?".

Issei nodded his head, and followed right behind Yumi. The way over to the clubhouse was quiet, only a few words from Yumi here and there. But overall it was quiet trip to the clubhouse, not awkward whatsoever. They arrived at a old schoolhouse, just outside near the track field. Issei looked at the old schoolhouse with an stoic stare.

Entering the old building, Issei noticed that the lighting inside was dimmed to a certain point. Issei remembered all the times he went up against the Devils, they always love the darkness. It was their ally in a way, that cost multiple Angels to lose their lives. Issei quickly threw those thoughts out his head.

Yumi was going up some stairs, before looking back at Issei. "Is there anything wrong Issei-kun?" Yumi asked, which Issei shook his head. Issei made his way up the stairs, and turned the corner into a small hallway. On the left side where windows looking outside the schoolhouse at the track field. On the right where doors leading to whatever was behind them, and down at the end was a lone double door chained up.

Issei blinked at the chained room, he did sense a slight vampiric scent coming from the room up ahead. Issei looked over at Yumi, who was standing at the middle double doors. "Right this way Issei-kun. My Buchō is waiting for you inside" Yumi informed.

Opening the double doors for Issei, who walked right on in without any care. Entering the room Issei noticed that the room was decorated in Victorian style. The inside was a complete opposite to the outside structure, which was crappy looking place in Issei's eyes.

Issei spotted Koneko immediately, who was sitting down on the left couch of the two, enjoying her piece of chocolate. There were a couple of snacks and treats on the glass table in front of Koneko. Issei heard the sound of water running close by, looking over towards the area. Issei spotted a white silky curtain blocking the entrance to a bathroom of some sort.

There stood a dark silhouette behind the curtains. Issei immediately noticed that it was a female, because of her figure and assets shaping the silhouette perfectly. Issei looked away from the bathroom, and noticed Koneko staring at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Issei-senpai...Hentai..." Koneko softly said. Issei tilted his head for a bit, before sitting down on the opposite couch from Koneko.

"Ara, Ara, I'm soo glad to finally see you again Issei-kun. You know you're one tough kawaii kōhai to find Issei-kun" a seductive voice said. Issei turned around causally and recognized the girl from two days ago. "Ara, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is, Akeno Himejima, its nice to meet you Issei-kun". Akeno said, with a light bowel.

Issei stood up and bowed as well, earning a giggle from Akeno. "Such a polite kōhai we have here. Say Issei-kun, do like older women?" Akeno said seductively. Issei blinked at the question, but of course Issei didn't have the ability to process love, because of his lack of emotions keeping him from feeling that type of pleasure in his life.

Issei just turned around and sat back down, causing Akeno to pout. "I see you're not much of a talker? Would you care to explain?" Akeno asked.

"Akeno-senpai...Issei-senpai doesn't like to talk..." Koneko interjected.

"Is that so? Hmmmm? Okay then, I'll leave him to be _~Ufufufu~_ " Akeno giggled. Issei heard the water stop automatically. "It looks like Rias is done with her shower".

Issei listened to the sound of shuffling and movement coming from the bathroom. What seem like ten minutes, Rias came out in her school uniform drying her hair with a white towel. Rias spotted the back of Issei's head, "Issei-kun is already here? I didn't know?"

"Sorry for wasting your time Issei-kun. I was just taking a quick shower, to refresh after a long day of headache" Rias explained as she made her way over to the desk, and sat down on the chair placing the towel on the desk. Rias placed her elbows onto the desk, and rested her chin against her knuckles. "Alrighty then, let's get down to business! My name is Rias Gremory, and am the Buchō of the Occult Research Club. As you can see we're still a small club to begin with". Rias introduced Issei.

Issei nodded his head, taking in all the info. "I'm glad you came here, Issei-kun. When Koneko had spoke about you, I was nearly shocked. Koneko is one for not making friends with anybody at campus, she's usually quiet around others and doesn't try to make any friends in the process" Rias said, causing Koneko to look down in embarrassment.

Issei looked over at Koneko, before turning back his gaze at Rias. "So when I heard Koneko had taken a interest into you, I couldn't help but feel intrigued by it. Who wouldn't though, a quiet mysterious boy that catches another quiet mysterious teen's attention is uncalled for". Rias went on.

"So here we are sitting down talking about our meeting today. Soooooooo Occult! Ahhhh I love the supernatural entities, they reveal many secrets in our world that we haven't discovered yet" Rias said fascinated. "But in all, we too are alike in a special kind of way. We all have very dark secrets we like to keep to ourselves, because we don't want the wrong people to find out about our double life".

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly, he knew Rias was trying to get at something. But she was playing it off, as if she was really into Occult stuff; but in all in all she was a High-class Devil, so her little speech didn't fool Issei one bit.

"So Issei-kun, do you like to keep secrets from your family?" Rias asked with a smug look on her face, as she was thinking of how she got him in Checkmate.

「I...don't have a family...」 Issei's cold voice replied back. Everybody, expect Koneko, shuddered from his tone of voice. They weren't suspecting him to reply back with an answer.

Rias was taken back when Issei declared he had no family. "Wh-wh-what d-d-do y-y-you mean? You have no family!?" Rias stuttered.

Issei just tilted his head in confusion, causing Rias to twitch her eye in annoyance, but quickly dissolved her facial expression back to normal. "I guess it's rude of me to ask such a question in the first place. But whenever you want to talk to me about it, I'll always be here to listen" Rias proposed.

Issei nodded his head in appreciation, making Rias smile softly at IsseI. "You know am glad we got off on the good part, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet Issei-kun. Koneko did tell me that she sense a dragonic aura inside of you, and that means you have a special power inside of you" Rias informed, smirking to herself.

Issei raised his left eyebrow; not in fright, but in boredom. Of course they were gonna take this route, it was just a matter of time of when they were.「So...」 Issei responded impassively. Rias looked at him flabbergasted at his response.

"S-s-s-s-SO! What do you mean so? We now know that you're part DRAGON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Rias exclaimed.

「I'm not bother by it one bit...」 Issei responded back.

Rias opened her mouth to say something, but paused for a moment instead. "Hmmmm... You know Issei-kun, you're one weird supernatural entity or Dragon to act like this. I just have two question for you, if I may?" Rias asked.

「Sure...」 Issei said quietly.

"Are you a threat to us? Or are you a ally to us?" Rias asked carefully. Everybody in the room, who were quiet throughout the conversation listened carefully for Issei's answer.

「Both are no...」 Issei responded bluntly.

Everybody in the room sweat dropped at his blunt answer. "Well am glad you're not a threat to us Issei-kun, and I thank you for that" Rias said gleefully. "I'm also pretty sure you know that we are Devils at the same time". Issei nodded to confirm Rias' question.

"Issei-kun do you know anything about the supernatural world?" Rias asked, to which Issei nodded once again. "Okay then I guess I don't have to explain our history to you then, but that also means that I want you to join my Peerage!".

「No...」 Issei responded quickly, causing Rias to fall down comically.

Rias regained her composure, and straighten out her uniform. " _*Cough* *Cough*_ Well that was unexpected. _~Sigh~._ Well it was worth the try in the end". Rias said sadly. " _×ughhhhhh×_ ah would you look at the time. Well that's all I have to say to you Issei-kun. Oh wait, I forgot almost; I was thinking if you can't join my Peerage, then can you join the Occult Research club?".

Issei blinked for a moment, he didn't feel like joining any kind of club soon. 「I'll think about it...」 Issei gave out his response.

Rias smiled sadly closing her eyes for a bit, but reopened them that showed determination in them. "I hope to hear your response then Issei-kun. I'll let you know I won't give up on you easily that's for sure, but until then I hope that we can all get along in the future".

Issei stood up and nodded, turning on his heel he made his way over to the door. Opening it and exiting it, everyone stood/sat in their spots, until Akeno spoke up. " _~Ufufufu~_ That went better than expected. Such a nice Kōhai isn't he?".

"I guess I can agree on you with that, but he seems awkward" Yumi said uncertainty.

"That's the way he is though...he's kind of like me in a way" Koneko said quietly.

"I think his something more than just a plain Dragon holder. He must have something inside of him or something else that he's hiding" Rias said to herself. Everybody was thinking inside their heads.

And everyone had the same question, _'Who are you really Issei-kun/senpai?'._

 **To be continued...**

 **Finally finished guys/gals! Sorry for the wait everybody, I was just busy with school and shit.** _ ***Cough* * Cough* ~AP Physics~.**_ **But anyways here's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed typing it out. Leave a review over the chapter, and a comment if you want, but I highly recommend it for my sake.**

 **That's all I have to say for now, and as always. I'm Grey-Senpai, and have a wonderful day. Ciao**


	3. Our Lord and Saviour Issei

**Hello guys/gals, Grey-Senpai here and welcome to another Chapter of Paradox. Hooray!**

 **Thanks for all the support guys and gals, or thos story wouldn't have 95 Followers and 76 Favorites. I can't wait for more of you to join us on our journey. But for now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The Highschool DxD franchise belongs to**

 **Claimer: The Plot of this FanFiction story belongs to me, and its Oc Characters.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 _ **(Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara - Once Upon a Memory. Start Song)**_

 **A Gray Vision and The Pokemon Krew production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai story**

 **Paradox**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Our Lord and Saviour Issei**

 _"Can I have a moment to tell you about our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?"_

 **\- Jehovah Witness**

 _ **(Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara. End song as it fades away)**_

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

 _ ***Sound of children screaming and yelling enjoy, in the background***_

It was Saturday, and Issei had decided to _'relax'_ in the park today. It had been 4 days since he had his little meeting with the two High-class Devils. During those days everything went on normally, with the exception from having two of the Devils spying on him all the time.

But it didn't really bother him one bit, they weren't interfering with him physically, but only just observing him for more information he guessed. The Fallen Angel however was the only one to always hangout with Issei in the morning, lunchtime and after school; with Koneko here and there ever so often. Of course it was due to her always stalking Issei all the time.

Issei looked on impassively at the playground, filled with children running and screaming. Issei blinked slowly at the scene, and started reminiscing on his past life before he ever became an Angel...when he use to have a family. But of course his memories were fuzzy in the end, so he couldn't remember what his parent's faces looked like at all.

Issei returned from his reminiscing, causing everything around him to go by in a normal pace. It happen again, the other _'entity'_ inside of him had used another ability randomly. Issei though was use to it already, at first it had surprised him; but soon after he began to see it as a normal schedule, that happens here or there.

So whenever it happen somewhere, it would cause a slight change of time, place, space, or ect... This time it looked as if the time was behind schedule by a few seconds. Issei sighed slightly, at the unfortunate change of time, by a few seconds. Not really though...

Issei started feeling a mixture of a holy and a non-holy presence near the vicinity. Looking around causally Issei spotted the most obvious person in the park that stood out like a sore thumb. Issei looked on, wanting to see what she was going to do.

The person or girl...was wearing nun outfit in the middle of the park, which everybody in the vicinity was staring at her. She seemed to be lost, in Issei perspective. She was looking around the area trying to find something or someone. Issei got up from his spot and made his way over to the Nun.

Issei heard Italian coming from the Nun's mouth, which Issei could understand from his schooling in Italy and of course his Angel side understood every type of language. _〈_ _"Mi scusi? Qualcuno può dirmi dove la chiesa più vicina è a?"_ _〉_ "Excuse me? Can someone please tell where the nearest church is at?" The Nun spoke softly in her voice, as people passed her by without a word.

Issei tapped her shoulder lightly, startling the Nun for a bit. _〈_ _"Oh Mio! Mi haI spaventato là mi Mister"_ _〉_ "Oh my! You startled me there Mister" She exclaimed lightly.

 _〈「_ _...Scusa_ _」〉_ 「...Sorry」 Issei said quietly, which the Nun widen her eyes a bit.

 _〈_ _"Parli la mia lingua? Oh, il Signore deve aver risposto alle mie preghiere!"_ _〉_ "You speak my language? Oh the lord must have answered my prayers!" The Nun happily exclaimed, placing both palms onto each other in a prayer manner. She then soon grabbed Issei by the hands and looked up at him with hope in her eyes. _〈_ _"Potete aiutarmi signor? Ho bisogno di trovare dove la chiesa più vicina è a, io realmente lo apprezzerei!"_ _〉_ "Could you help me Mister? I need to find where the nearest church is at, I would really appreciate!" She asked politely, as she bowed.

 _〈「_ _...Certo, posso prendere se ti piace?_ _」〉_ 「...Sure, I can take you if you like?...」 Issei asked quietly.

 _〈_ _"Oh grazie mille! E 'molto gentile de parte...uh?"_ _〉_ "Oh thank you very much! It's very kind of you...uh?" The Nun paused for a moment.

 _〈「_ _...Issei, Issei Hyoudou..._ _」〉_ Issei told her.

 _〈_ _"Issei Hyoudou? Bel nome! Il mio nome è, Asia, Asia Argento!"_ _〉_ "Issei Hyoudou? Nice name! My name is, Asia, Asia Argento!" Asia exclaimed happily.

Issei nodded his head, and stuck out his arm for Asia to hold onto. Asia wrapped her arm around his, and Issei lead her out the park.

 _〈_ _"Così Issei, come hai imparato a parlare italiano?"_ _〉_ "So Issei, how did you learn to speak Italian?" Asia asked.

 _〈「_ _...Lo studio oltre a Italia per un anno_ _」〉_ 「...I study over at Italy for a year」 Issei answered duly.

 _〈_ _"E tu già parlare la lingua correntemente? Questo è impressionante Issei. Attendere Ho dimenticato circa i giapponesi honorifics! I'm dispiace tanto per parlare a voi disrespectly Issei-san!"_ _〉_ "And you already speak the language fluently? That's impressive Issei. Wait I forgot about the Japanese honorifics! I'm so sorry for talking to you disrespectly Issei-san!" Asia apologize quickly with a bowed at the end.

Issei patted her head, which took Asia back a bit. _〈「_ _...Nessun problema_ _」〉_ 「...No worries」 Issei said.

Asia looked at Issei in a sisterly way. She hadn't met someone like Issei in forever, even after her banishment from the church. Even though Issei showed lack of emotion, she knew he had a really Angel like warmth to him that made her feel safe. Ironically Issei was a Angel indeed, but she didn't have a clue.

Issei continued on leading Asia to the church, but Issei knew for a fact that was the Fallen Angel's base. But Issei didn't want to cause any kind of problems with nobody from the supernatural world, he was luckily of enough that the two High-class Devils were chill and lax; if not then nobody in this town wouldn't survive the little skirmish.

But Issei didn't know how the Fallen Angel's would react to him, it wasn't as if he was worried about them. He just didn't feel like dealing with them that's all, and it would cause Gabriel to get a headache from the whole ordeal. Then after that it would cause a meeting between the Fraction Leaders, and possibly another Great War; that he study in Heaven.

 _〈_ _"Ahhh! Ohi..."_ _〉_ "Ahhh! Ouch..." Asia yelped out of nowhere, causing Issei to back out of his train of thought. Issei looked over at Asia and noticed that she had fallen down; probably in a clumsy way. Her nun cap had fell off her head and was laying on the ground a few inches away.

Issei now gotten a better look at Asia, her hair was almost as blonde as Gabriel's hair; with the exception of her curly hair hair. Her hair reached to her back, with her bangs being split in the front, and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head sloping backwards. Her green eyes popped out in a nice way, that made her look like a very innocent child.

Issei looked away from her and went over towards her nun cap. Grabbing it off the ground, Issei patted it down trying to get the dirt off it. He turned around and reached out his arm for Asia to grab hold of. Asia grabbed onto Issei's hand and was helped from the ground. Issei then gave Asia back her nun cap, who graciously accepted it with a smile.

 _〈_ _"Grazie Issei-san"_ _〉_ "Thank you Issei-san" Asia jeered.

Issei nodded his head, but before they could move on they heard a little boy crying from a distance. Looking over at the crying boy, they saw him sitting on the ground with a cut on his knee. Asia quickly made her way over to the boy's side, and stuck her hands out over the injury.

Issei slowly walked over towards the two, but halted when he saw a green light protruding out Asia's hands. _「_ _...Twilight Healing..._ _」_ Issei thought to himself as he continue to watch Asia work her magic on the little boy.

The injury soon began to disappear from the boy's knee, until there was nothing left. The little boy started calming down a bit, and began rubbing his tears away, after seeing the injury not there anymore.

" _*Sniff* *Sniff*_ Huh? The booboo is gone!?" The little boy questioned himself. He looked to his side and saw Asia smiling at him. The little boy began smiling also, before laughing altogether. "Thank you very much Nē-san!".

"Jimmy get over here now" A woman called out, which the boy did. Jimmy got up and ran over towards his mom, who was looking at Asia as if she was a abomination. "What have I told you little boy, not to talk to strangers. Now that girl over did something weird to your body!"

Asia looked down at the ground in shame, when she saw the look on the woman's face. It reminded her of her past, and it wasn't a pleasant memory at all. Issei took notice of the expression and body language Asia was giving off, but returned his attention back to the mom and son.

"But Okā-sannnn, Nē-san made my booboo go away" Jimmy whined out.

"No buts mister, will talk about this when we get home" Jimmy's mom retorted back, grabbing Jimmy's hand.

They began walking away from Asia and Issei, until Jimmy turned his head around. "Bye Ně-san! Thank you very much!". Jimmy waved at Asia, before being tugged on by his mother.

Issei turned his attention back at Asia, who was still down in the dumps. _〈「_ _...Ha detto, 'grazie, sorella maggiore'_ _」〉_ 「...He said, 'thank you, big sister'」 Issei told Asia, who looked at him in surprise. Issei noticed the tears coming from Asia's eyes.

 _〈_ _"Oh mio, io piangevo ero io?"_ _〉_ "Oh my, I was crying was I?" Asia said to herself, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. she looked up at Issei, and gave him a sad smile in return.

Issei didn't show any sign of emotion, but held out his hand for Asia to pull herself up from he ground. Asia grabbed his hand, and smiled at his generosity. Wiping the bottom of her nun outfit from the dirt, she looked up at the sky for a moment, and closed her eyes for a bit. And began mumbling something underneath her breath, even though Issei could've eavesdrop on her with his hearing ability, but decided against it for Asia's sake.

Asia did this for a couple of seconds, before reopening her eyes and looking over at Issei. _〈_ _"Mi dispiace che Issei-san, stavo pregando Dio. Questo è tutto"_ _〉_ "Sorry about that Issei-san, I was just praying to God. That's all" Asia said sadly, looking back down at the ground again.

Issei placed his hand on her shoulder, making Asia look up once again at Issei, who patted her shoulder in a friendly way. Asia felt warmth from Issei's friendly gesture, causing her to feel safe and secure with Issei's presence. _〈「_ _...Facciamo si arriva alla chiesa_ _」〉_ 「...Let's get you to the church」 Issei casually said. Asia nodded her head in acceptance, and the two began their way over to the church's direction.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

They finally arrived after twenty minutes of walking in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. Asia didn't seem to mine the silence one bit, she was actually enjoying the scenery around. Issei however didn't care about the silence one bit, he was already use to it by now.

Issei and Asia looked at the semi-ruined church in front of them. Issei knew this was the Fallen Angel's main headquarters in town, after picking up over 50+ enemies signatures below the church, and five signatures by the glass panels in the main church floor. Who which of course were also peeking on Issei and Asia, trying to figure out what to do with the situation at hand.

Issei looked over towards the direction of the five individuals, staring at them causally which caused chills to go down their spines. Looking back over at Asia, who was still looking at the church in question. Issei tapped her shoulder to get her attention for a moment.

 _〈_ _"Eh? Che cos'è Issei-san?"_ _〉_ "Huh? What is it Issei-san?" Asia asked him, wondering what Issei wanted.

Issei pointed in the back of him signaling that he had to take his leave. Issei bowed down in respect, and turned around to take his leave. Issei made it to the steps to go down the path back to the town until, _〈_ _"Attendere Issei-san! Prima di lasciare sarebbe bene se si potesse venire dentro per avere una tazza di tè?"_ _〉_ "Wait Issei-san! Before you leave would it be alright if you could come inside to have some tea?" Asia asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Issei thought for a moment, but shook his head in the end. Which made Asia sad for being rejected from her offer.

 _〈「_ _...Ci vediamo in Asia-san_ _」〉_ 「...See you around Asia-san」 Issei said with a wave, before leaving finally.

Asia continued to stare at the direction Issei had left from, before letting out a sigh of disappointment. _〈_ _"Volevo davvero Issei-kun di venire dentro con me per avere una tazza di tè e chiacchierare per un po 'più a lungo..."_ _〉_ "I really wanted Issei-kun to come inside with me to have some tea and chat for a little bit longer..." Asia mumbled to herself as she turned around back to the church. _〈_ _"Spero che siano veramente bello per me"_ _〉_ "I hope they're really nice to me".

Asia walked over towards the ruined Vatican's double doors, slowly taking in a breath and released it steadily. Asia nodded her head in determination and opened the doors to her new life.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei arrived at home, and it was 7:29pm at the moment. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a quick ramen packet from the cabinet up top, because he didn't feel like cooking today. While he prepared his dinner, Issei started hearing something inside his head. It was almost like a yawn of some sort.

 _ ***Flap***_

[Good afternoon partner. Ugh! It's been awhile hasn't it?] Albion stated as his wings extended out of Issei's back. Issei nodded his head, but wasn't really paying attention to Albion. [Thinking about someone aren't we Partner?]

Issei stopped what he was doing at the moment, and stood there still as a stone. [It's about the Sister isn't it? Or should I say excommunicated Sister, the Holy Maiden, but mostly known as the former Holy Priestess?] Albion questioned. Issei didn't move a muscle, nor did he blink.

Albion sighed deeply at his Partner's state at the moment, [It's the same girl from three years ago? Isn't it Partner?]. Issei finally broke from his paralyzed state, and nodded back at Albion's question. [ _~Sigh~_ I knew I felt something similar while I was asleep, but I didn't want to be too sure of it. Hmmmm... I always knew that girl had a affinity for Dragons, but didn't know that it was this strong?].

[You know Partner, she is the only person who has made you talk the most throughout your life, with me behind her, and Gabriel right behind me. Amazing isn't it?] Albion joked a bit.

「...Why?」

[ _'Why'_ What?] Albion asked specifically, even though he already knew the question. It's just that he wanted Issei to say it out loud, and not try to shortcut his way out of the question.

「...You know exactly what I'm asking Albion」 Issei murmured underneath his breath, which still had a emotionless tone.

[Ohhhhh no you don't Partner! I Ain't going to say it, unless you ask me properly] Albion retorted.

Issei didn't budge though, he waited for Albion to tell him or not. The two were quiet for about a good minute, until they felt the presence of a Stray-Devil nearby.

[Well it looks like will finish this on some other time Partner] Albion said, earning a nod from Issei. Issei teleported his was over to the Stray-Devil's location. Issei immediately appeared in front of a abandoned warehouse, and was suddenly hit with the scent of blood and death coming from inside the warehouse.

Issei hid his aura, cloaking it to be more unnoticeable. Issei looked around the warehouse, before looking behind him to obverse the scenery around him. Issei nodded to himself, and began making his way to the front entrance.

Walking in casually as ever, Issei knew exactly where the Stray-Devil was hiding at. And today Issei didn't feel like waiting around all day just for some lowly garbage of a Stray-Devil to take up his time, he needed to finish this quick or else somebody would take his payday from him.

Issei raised his palm at the direction where the Stray-Devil was at, closed his eyes and began chanting a line inside his head. _「_ _...Let there be light to guide this corrupted being to a more refined darkness chasm_ _」_ _._ Suddenly a giant light-beam struck the area where the Stray-Devil was, causing a eruption of debris to launch every. The ground quake underneath Issei's feet, but it didn't faze him one bit. The giant light-beam soon stopped, and left a devastating sinkhole that reach to the Earth's inner core.

The warehouse was no more, as it was turned into dusk and rubble as well as the neighborhood nearby, which didn't house anybody in the area. So no casualties were made today, except for the Stray-Devil of course. Issei looked around to observe the damage he had cause.

[ _*Low Whistle*_ It never gets old doesn't it Partner? I always wonder how the Earth is still intact from all your chaos that you bring about...] Albion mumbled the last part to himself.

Issei didn't pay Albion any attention, but just kept on looking around at his work of _art._ Issei wanted to know fully what his powers could do in a actually war, but of course sooner or later the Three Fractions will soon sign a peace treaty next year.

[Partner!] Albion spoke up, bringing Issei away from his train of thought. [I can sense a portal materializing at our location, Partner. We need to leave now, or unless you want to explain why the fuck there's a huge ass hole in the ground that reaches all the way to the Earth's inner core. Then I suggest that we should get our ass outta here!].

Issei agreed mentally with Albion, and teleported himself back to his house. And right after Issei left 4 individuals materialize at the scene of the devastation. They were taken back from the sudden appearance of destruction in their perversion.

Rias looked around her and noticed how much damage was caused to this area, but that didn't really bother her. No, what really bothered her was what or who caused this catastrophe. It made her trimble also to know that there was something or someone who could cause such a giant hole, that it would reach all the way to the Earth's inner core.

"W-w-what happened here?"Yumi whispered.

"There's no sign of the Stray-Devil, Viser" Akeno said, looking around her.

"Buchō, what shall we do?" Koneko asked Rias, who was still stun from the scene in front of her. "Buchō? Are you alright?...".

Rias didn't respond to Koneko, but instead started walking forward towards the use to be abandon warehouse. Rias stopped in the middle of the rubble, "This is something far above our expertise, whoever did this is somebody that shouldn't be taken lightly" Rias said cautiously.

"Of course Buchō" Yumi replied.

"Understood Rias" Akeno agreed.

"Now that we know it's somebody who is at a Devil King's level, we must inform the higher ups about this matter" Rias stated.

"Understood Rias" Akeno agreed pulling out her Samsung Edge, and began contacting the higher ups.

"I don't sense anyone else's aura Buchō" Koneko said scanning the area around her.

"I see..." Rias trailed off, as she looked down the crater. Swallowing a salvia in her throat after seeing the Earth's inner core. "Oh my...this worse than I suspect".

"Rias! I just spoke to the higher ups, and they suggested to fall back on the matter of hand. They said they'll send someone up from the underworld to investigate the situation" Akeno informed Rias.

"Onii-san is probably gonna get involved with this investigation" Rias said to herself.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei was strolling on his way to school normally with some headphones in his ears, but he wasn't listening to music as people thought when they saw Issei. No he was actually listening to report from Gabriel, who was briefing him on a case last night.

 _"Last night I received a report from one of the A.S.T.U members informed me on an attack that acquired between a Devil and rogue Priest"_ Gabriel informed, _"Although no one between the two were killed in the fight, unfortunately a human was killed before the Devil had got there. The reports say that the human was murdered and mangled to death, after a series of excruciating tortures. In the end the human was nailed onto the wall in the same position, as Jesus Christ was when he was killed"._

Issei didn't say anything, but continued on listening to the report. _"It's real sick of that Ex-Priest to do something like that to a human. ~Sigh~ Issei-kun...promise me you won't do anything stupid that would harm you or kill you in anyway"._

「I can't always keep my promises...」 Issei said.

 _"Please don't say st-"_ Gabriel was cut off by Issei, who ended their call.

Issei placed his headphones back into his pocket, and kept on walking to school.

 _[Such a savage Partner]_ Albion said out of nowhere, causing Issei's eyes to close halfway. _[What's with that look Partner? Aren't you glad am here? Of course you are, you Louisville Slugger]._

 _「_ _Huh?..._ _」_ Issei hummed out.

 _[Kukukukuku, you don't wanna know what it actually stands for Partner]_ Albion chuckled out his mouth.

 _「_ _Okay..._ _」_ _._

 _[Welp it looks like the Fallen Angel and Devil are making their way over to you. So I'll catch you later Partner]_ Albion said, exiting out of Issei's mind.

"Hey Issei-kun! Wait up!" Yuuma called out, as she jogged on over to Issei's left side. Yuuma began walking with Issei's pace, but was catching her breath at the same time. "You... walk... pretty... fast... Issei-kun".

Issei didn't respond to Yuuma, but began slowing down his speed for her to adjust. "Thanks Issei-kun, that's very sweet of you" Yuuma said, as she elbowed Issei on the side gently trying to tease him.

Issei looked over at her with a questioning look. "...Issei-senpai...Good morning to you" Koneko said from behind, causing Yuuma to jump up from surprise.

"Holy crap! Where'd you come from!?" Yuuma said in anxiety.

"...None of your business pervert" Koneko said impassively, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just call me a pervert!? Well it's better than being a 15 year old girl, who looks like a cross-dressing little boy" Yuuma retorted back.

Koneko narrowed her eyes more, and frowned at the statement made by the Fallen. "...Perverted slut".

Yuuma twitched her left eye in annoyance, but quickly regained her composure. Yuuma smiled menacingly at Koneko, "Well at least I have a nice rack, not like you though with your washboard".

Koneko covered her chest, as if she was trying to hide it from Yuuma's treacherous eyes. "...You really are a perverted cow".

"Why do you always call me a pervert!? And no less a cow, I know for a fact that I'm in good shape and not fat whatsoever!" Yuuma declared proudly, placing her hand across her chest with her head held up high and smirk across her face.

"...Whatever pervert" Koneko said.

"Why you little-... Wait a minute? Where's Issei-kun?" Yuuma asked, looking around she spotted Issei walking away from them in the distance. "You're Soo mean Issei-kun!" Yuuma cried out as she ran over to Issei's side again, followed by Koneko from behind

"What's Raynare doing acting like a child!? Gosh! She's ruining our plan that we had for that boy. She was suppose to kill the boy! Not friend him! Fucking A, well it looks like am going to finish what Raynare had started. And if she gets in my way or shows to be a nuisance, then I'll kill her myself" a groggy voice mumbled to themselves. The person was scoping them out from a good distance, to where they wouldn't get spotted.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Dohnaseek. Raynare is probably being manipulated by that boy, so it isn't her fault" A feminine voice said.

"How is it not her fault!? She was suppose to kill him, because we knew there was something inside of that boy's body!" The man named Dohnaseek argued back. "Tell me Kalawarner, what the fuck is she doing that's right!?".

"She's getting closer to him, she's deceiving that boy so that way when he thinks his safe. That's when Raynare will go for the kill" Kalawarner explained.

" _~Sign~_ Is that so...well I guess it doesn't matter, we already have the nun with us. I just hope she kills that boy quickly, so that way we can commence with the plan" Dohnaseek said.

"Of course she will, if I know Raynare well. She's doing this, because Azazel ordered her to. And she'll never disobey Azazel's orders in a heartbeat" Kalawarner said.

"You got that right, she's too much in love with Azazel" Dohnaseek said, who was calmed down now. "Anyway let's get back to the church, and wait for Raynare to comeback".

"Understood" Kalawarner agreed.

 _ ***Flap* *Flap***_

The two Fallen Angels flew off towards the direction of the church, but what they didn't know was that someone was listening in on them.

 _「_ _That's what they're planning for me..._ _」_ Issei said inside his mind.

 _[What shall we do Partner?]_ Albion asked.

 _「_ _...Nothing_ _」_ Issei answered back.

Albion was taken back from Issei's response. _[Really?]._

 _「_ _...Hmmhm_ _」_ Issei hummed back at Albion.

 _[I'll be damned, I would've thought you would kill that Fallen Angel girl]_ Albion said to himself.

 _「_ _...No need_ _」_ Issei said quietly.

 _[And why's that?]_

 _「_ _...I already have her underneath my fingertips_ _」_ Issei responded.

 _[For being an Angel Partner, you do have a dark side to you that would make you evil]_ Albion said jokingly.

 _「_ _...I'm all ready evil Albion...ever since I killed for the first time in my life_ _」_ Issei declared impassively.

 _[If you say so Partner, if you say so...]_ Albion trailed off.

 _「_ _...Let's pay Azazel a visit_ _」_

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Azazel was sitting inside his apartment with the lights dimmed. He had a glass cup with a bottle of Sake on a table in front of him. Looking at the contents in front of him, Azazel smiled happily to himself. He began pouring himself some sake into the glass, until it was filled up halfway.

Grabbing the glass cup Azazel raised it into the air, "Bonzai!". Azazel drowned down the alcohol, until the glass was emptied out. "Ah! You gotta love that affect, that Sake gives you after drinking it. Isn't that right, Hakuryuukou-kun?".

Issei walked out from a dark corner in the room, and sat down in front of Azazel. Azazel smiled at Issei with a mischievous hint to it. "How's it going Kid? I haven't seen you in awhile, what'cha you been up to lately?".

「...Not here to chit-chat」 Issei replied back.

"Ohhhh? Is that so, then what is it that you need from me?" Azazel asked not losing his smile. He began pouring himself another cup.

「...You know why I'm here Azazel, it's about you rouge subordinates」 Issei responded impassively.

"You know Kid that tone of yours is really a downer to some people. You talk without any emotions in it that I'm pretty sure others are creep out by it" Azazel joked.

「...Stop avoiding it Azazel」 Issei said.

"Fine, fine. To tell you the truth I have no clue who actually ordered them to carry out this assignment" Azazel spoke with his arms crossed. "And plus it wasn't me who ordered them to do so".

「...I know it wasn't you」 .

"I'm glad you believe in me Kid. So what are you gonna do now?" Azazel asked on, "Now that we know there's a third party involved, I would like to find out the traitor behind this scheme".

「...Bring them to you?」.

"Yes, if you could please. That would help me out a lot".

「...Understood」 Issei said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh and Hakuryuukou" Azazel called out, "I should let you know that the Welsh Dragon has awoken from its training".

「...So _she's_ back? Took her long enough」 Issei commented.

"Hey why don't you stick around for a little bit longer. I could use the company from time to time" Azazel asked.

「...Can't, I feel a disturbance nearby」 Issei said, teleporting out of Azazel's apartment.

"Geez the Kid needs to relax once in awhile, or Heaven isn't gonna have their second Trump card" Azazel said to himself, before drowning down another cup of Sake.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei spawned in front of a house, that didn't seem to be wrong with it in anyway. But looks could be deceiving to the normal naked eye, but for Issei's eyes he saw death leaking out of the house. The black aura was slowly moving, like if it were flames bursting out of the house.

「...Death was just here not to long ago」 Issei said to himself, as he continued observing the house. That's when he felt three signatures inside the house, and two had a familiar aura to them. Cat-like and the other was holy, but impure a little.

Issei decided to pay the three a visit, so began making his way to the front door. Opening the door the carefully to not cause any unwanted attention. Issei entered the home and immediately smelled the scent of blood filling up the atmosphere.

Issei began hearing voices coming from the kitchen, so he quietly made his way over to the corner of the entrance to the kitchen. Issei peaked into the kitchen and saw Koneko, who was badly injured and was clutching her left arm that bleeding profusely. Her clothes were ripped apart leaving little clothing to hide her womanly parts, there was blood flowing down her face dripping down. Where it was making a mini pool of blood at her feet, plus with the other cuts she had on her body.

The other person was a male, who looked about in his early 20s. He was wearing a all white exorcist outfit, and had a light sword and a silver holy gun in his hands. His hair was white and he had red eyes, but they had a crazed look in them as if he was not right in the head.

"Looks like there's no more fight left in you shitty Devil-chan!" a crazed voice said maniacally.

"...I can still fight asshole" Koneko said tiredly.

"Bravo, bravo. Looks like the midget still has spirit left inside of that disgusting body of hers" the voice said taunting Koneko.

"...Shut it jerk face" Koneko said, swinging her right arm towards his face. The Exorcist ducked under her punch and stabbed Koneko's right arm, causing her to scream out in pain.

"How does it feel Devil-chan, light is your weakness after all Hahahaha!" The Exorcist laughed maniacally, as he moved his face near Koneko's. " _*Shushhhhh*_ It's alright Devil-chan, no neee to cry and scream I'll make you feel better". He began licking Koneko's face slowly, as he gripped her injured arms with his left hand and raised them over Koneko's head. He started rubbing his gun against Koneko's leg, and began raising it slowly to her womanhood.

Koneko had a look of fear sketched onto her face, with tears coming down cheeks. "...No stop, I don't want THAT!" Koneko pleaded. The Exorcist ignored her and continued to sexually assault Koneko. He was licking and sucking on her neck roughly, causing Koneko to whimper in pain. His gun began to push into her womanhood, causing Koneko widened her eyes in panic. "...PLEASE STOPPPP!". The Exorcist smiled, and placed his gun away. This caused Koneko to calm down a little.

Until he began unbuckling his belt, he then pull down his pants just a little to take his penis out to show Koneko. She had the look of fear written all over her face, as he began placing the tip of penis near Koneko's vagina. His penis began touching Koneko's vagina, as he rubbed his penis it against her vagina.

"NO STOP IT, I DON'T WANT THIS!" Koneko screamed out in panic.

"No can do Devil-chan, now just take it like the little slut you are" He said in a vulgar manner, to which Koneko shut her eyes tight.

 _'I don't want THIS! Please somebody save ME! Please...Please...'_ Koneko begged inside her head, but before the Exorcist was about to rape her. He was suddenly pulled harshly from his collar, and was flung across the kitchen hitting the wall hard. Koneko fell onto the floor and looked up at her savior.

There Issei stood in front of her with his back turned on her. He was staring at the Exorcist with a dead look in his eye. "...Issei-senpai thank you" Koneko whispered out, with tears falling down her face.

Issei looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. He returned his gaze back towards the Exorcist. "Ouchie, that really hurts you piece of shit! Do you know who you're fucking with?! I'm Freed Sellzen!" Freed declared as he pulled up his pants and zipped it up.

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw Freed zip up his pants. Issei slowly made his way over to Freed's direction. Freed looked at Issei and noticed the emptiness in his eyes, as he got closer and closer to him.

"Hmm? Something doesn't seem right with this asshole?" Freed said to himself. "Oh well, I guess I can have fun with him before having my way with that little slut over there". Freed launched at Issei at full speed aiming his light sword to Issei's abdomen.

His blade made contact with Issei's abdomen as the blade went out Issei's backside. Koneko stared at the scene in horror, she had just witness Issei's death. Freed smiled maniacally as he pushed his light sword more deeper into Issei's body. Issei's blood coated Freed's hands and clothing, while a pool of new blood joined in with the rest of the bloody mess.

"...Senpai?" Koneko muttered out as Freed pulled his light sword out of Issei's body, and side stepped for Issei to fall down onto the hard ground.

A pool of blood formed underneath Issei's body, slowly flowing out like sweet red velvet. Freed turned his attention back to Koneko, who looked at him in fear as she crawled back. "Now where were we?".

Koneko's eyes dilated as she clenched her teeth in fear. Freed slowly walked over to Koneko, doing a little dance on the way. Freed was overshadowing Koneko with sick smile etched on his face. "Hahahaha! Let's have fun slut-chan! I promise to be gentl... _Ugh...Ahhhhh!"_ Freed screamed out in pain, as a gray metallic arm popped out of his stomach.

Freed's blood sprayed all over Koneko's petite body. Freed clutched the bloody arm in agony as he was raised into the air, revealing Issei as the perpetrator behind the while ordeal. Freed keep on screaming in agony, until blood started spraying out of his mouth.

Koneko looked at the scene in front of her, and saw that the metallic arm was connected to a suit of armour he was wearing. It didn't look like a Knight's armour, or resemble to any type of Draconian armour. It was almost a futuristic suit, that was dark steel-gray. There was a small bented rectangular screen sticking out underneath Issei's head that was connected to his upper chest.

It seemed to be a important piece of equipment to the suit, but Koneko quickly stopped paying attention to his attire and looked at the scene in front of her. Issei still had Freed up in the air gargling out blood, like a majestic water fountain spewing out water jets into the air.. Though this time it was a gruesome, and gory water fountain spewing out blood.

Issei pulled his arm out of Freed's body causing him to fall down onto his back, there was a devastating hole in Freed's stomach as he laid there barely alive. Freed was breathing out small chunks of air, which caused blood to flow out of his mouth and stomach at the same time.

Issei stood over him, like a crow waiting for it's prey to die so that it can feast onto its carcass. Freed had a lifeless look on his face, his eyes were beginning to close and dull out. Freed looked at Issei and tried saying a word only for blood to take its place instead.

Issei stared emotionlessly and materialize a sliver spear in his hand. He raised it into the air and slammed it straight in the middle of Freed's forehead, making a sickening, cracking, and squishy sound as it entered into the skull. Issei closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them a second later.

The spear desiccated into little particles, leaving a two inch in diameter hole in Freed's forehead. Issei looked around the room and spotted a mangled and bloodied body nailed onto a makeshift cross. He returned his gaze to Freed's dead body, _「_ _...So it was you hmm_ _」_ _._

The sound of footsteps where heard coming from the second floor. Issei already knew who the individual was and waited patiently for them. The footsteps started running down the stairs, and began getting louder as they got close the kitchen.

"Father Freed I heard screaming coming from downstairs, is the person alrig-" Asia stopped in her sentence when she saw the gory scene in front of her. " _AHHHH!"._

Asia screamed in terror after witnessing the gruesome scenery. She stopped herself by covering her mouth, and soon began to calm down very slowly. She noticed Koneko clutching herself in a fetal position with a traumatized look on her face.

But she also noticed the how bloodied her outfit was, and the wounds left on her body. She then heard a footstep on her right side, and slowly turned herself to see the person. Her eyes widened when she saw Issei standing over Freed's dead body, with blood stained on his armour.

Issei looked at her also with his cold dead eyes. They stood there still for a moment, until Asia took a step forward towards Issei. She still had her hand over her mouth, but used her free one to reach out to Issei. "Issei-san? Is that really you?".

「...You can speak Japanese now?」 Issei questioned.

"Yes, the people at the church used some kind of translation spell on me" Asia answered back with a little sob at the end. There were tears trailing down her cheeks, as he lips began to tremble uncontrollably. Out of nowhere she lunged herself into Issei's chest and held on tightly with a hug. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her head into his hard metal armour chest plate.

Issei didn't move a muscle he just allowed her to cry out her little heart. While Asia was crying Issei turned his attention to Koneko, who was still shaken up from the ordeal she had gone through. Issei snapped his fingers which surprisingly caused her to snap outta her stunned state. Koneko looked over at Issei and saw him reach his hand out towards her, motioning her to embrace him with Asia.

Koneko hesitated for a moment, but gave in as she crawled over towards Issei's direction. She reached her hand to Issei's and looked up into his gray voidless eyes. But for some odd reason she wasn't afraid of his emotionless stare, instead she felt comfort coming out from them.

Their hands touched each other for a second, until Issei pulled her up from the ground. Koneko quickly hugged his side, like a cat does when they cling onto their Owners for comfort. _"...Senpai...thank you...for saving...me"_ Koneko whispered with a light sob in between. Issei patted her head lightly, but awkwardly at the same time. He wasn't use to comforting others after a traumatizing experience, he just only knew how to bring the traumatizing experiences to others on the other hand.

After what seemed to be a half-hour later, Issei felt a magic teleporter forming in back of him. A bright red light lit up the kitchen room, like a firework show display. The light died down to show Rias standing with Akeno and Yumi. They quickly notice Issei and the two girls, who were now calmed down a little; clinging onto Issei like life support.

"Koneko! Thank Lucifer you're okay!" Rias said relieved, but right as she took her first step. Rias heard a splashing sound underneath her feet. Looking down cautiously at her feet, Rias spotted a pool of blood underneath her. Out of nowhere the scent of death hit Rias, Akeno, and Yumi hard, causing them to knee down slighty. "It smells disgusting in here now! Why didn't it smell like this in the beginning?".

They slowly regained their composure, and started adapting to the vicinity. Rias looked around the room carefully, and spotted the two dead bodies nearby. Her eyes widened in shock after seeing cruelty on the bodies."Oh my...this is pretty disturbing" Akeno said with a hint of lust.

"Poor bastard couldn't defend himself" Yumi said to herself after seeing the mangled body nailed to the cross.

"Issei-kun?" Rias called out carefully, "Did you kill these two individuals?".

Issei shook his head, 「...Exorcist only」 Issei pointed at the deceased Freed.

Rias went on over to the body and examined it carefully. She noticed the open the gap in his chest, and the small hole in the middle of his forehead. "Why? Why did you kill him?" Rias questioned.

「...Almost raped Koneko-chan. I had to stop him from doing so」 Issei replied.

His response caused the three Devils to gasp in horror. "He...did...WHAT!?" Rias said in fury. She was beginning to surround herself in demonic power, as her hair began flailing all over the place.

「...Calm down, she's okay」 Issei said calmly, earning a menacing glare from Rias. Issei didn't flinch at the rude gesture.

"How could that low swine try such a thing on our Koneko?!" Yumi whispered harshly.

"He's very lucky to be dead, or I would've tortured him to death" Akeno said with a scary smile on her face.

"...Buchō, everyone. It's alright there's no need to be angry. Issei saved my life and my virginity. I owe him a lot for that, so please calm down okay" Koneko spoke out, causing Rias to snap out of her crazed demon mode.

"Koneko! Oh how I'm soo glad to see you well!" Rias said in joy, as tears ran down her face. She went over to Koneko and hugged the small girl tightly. Rias turned her attention back to Issei and gave him a warming smile. "I'll never forget about this good deed Issei-kun".

Issei nodded his head at the response, he began summoning a teleportation magic underneath him and Asia, who was now asleep in his arms. Issei was about to activate the magic, until Rias shouted out his name.

"Issei-kun wait! Who's that girl clinging onto your body?" Rias asked.

「...Don't worry about it Senpai」 Issei responded, before disappearing with Asia back to his house.

They spawned in Issei's room. Asia was still asleep in his arms, so he carefully and gently laid her out on his bed. He noticed the clothing that she was wearing, was covered in blood. So he snapped his fingers once, and her clothes disappeared and reappeared into a white nightgown.

He began covering Asia with his blanket, and tucked her into bed. After doing so Issei stared at Asia for moment, and saw the gentle look on her face. As if she was 100 percent innocent and pure hearted, but she wasn't and Issei knew that for sure.

But that didn't mean she was evil on the inside, it just meant that she was more pure and innocent than other human beings in the world, but she still had those desires of a ordinary girl will have into days society.

Issei turned away from her, and made his way out the room. Closing the door gently making sure not to wake up Asia., Issei turned his back on door and sighed deeply. Issei closed his eyes for a second, and began breathing in and out gently.

After doing so for five times, Issei reopened them.

 _ ***Flap***_

[I see you brought the Nun back home with you Partner. Plan on keeping her here?] Albion asked.

Issei paid no attention to Albion's question, but was thinking of something else. [ _~Sigh~_ I know what you're thinking Issei, and frankly I don't really care if you decide to go ahead and raid the abandon church, but know this you will find a shocking revelation at the end of it] Albion informed.

Issei raised a eyebrow when he heard Albion mention a revelation. [Sorry Partner, but you have to see for yourself]. Issei nodded his head, understanding Albion's choice. [I'm guessing you're not gonna use my Balance Breaker?] Albion asked.

「...Gonna use this armour for now」 Issei responded, as he teleported to the church.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

The moonlight shine down onto the church giving it a sinister look to it. Issei stood in front of the church looking at it carefully. He detected the enemies from before inside the church, but underneath it. Issei began walking slowly to the double doors, as he kept on walking he tilted his head slightly forward and back once.

Right as he made the gesture, metal started shifting, clanking, and tapping as it came out of the bented rectangle . In the back a piece a metal attached itself to the back of Issei's head fitting his back head perfectly. The metal in front of Issei started shifting upwards covering his face, and connected to the back piece of his new mask.

The mask locked into place causing a steamed-like electrical sound at the end. Three lines of gray lights appeared on the front of the mask, with two inches apart from each other. The helmet looked rugged, the forehead was tilted forward as well as the bottom jaw. This made the three light sources to be more inwards on the helmet.

His suit of armour was finally complete, as he reached the double doors. Without even knocking politely, Issei pushed the doors apart letting the moonlight creep into the holy territory. Issei looked around the area studying the environment inside.

He began walking forward passing the rows of wooden benches. He looked around as he went just taking in the scenery. Upon reaching the end, Issei was met with a statute of Christ. Issei stared at the sculpture intently, until he suddenly kicked it away revealing a secret passage underneath it.

Issei began trailing down into the passage. Following along the path Issei began hearing voices coming from up ahead. And right as he reached the end of the passage, Issei spotted a huge group of Exorcist and Priest, and they appeared to be giving their attention to four Fallen Angels

"Listen up! I was just informed that our _sister_ hasn't came back with Father Freed yet, and that not to long ago there where Devils in the vicinity after losing their connection" Dohnaseek informed everyone. Whispers could be heard among the crowd.

"Silence!" Dohnaseek ordered out loud. The crowd quieted down after the command, and waited for Dohnaseek's intel. "Now then, I want to begin a search party for the two. We must find her especially at all cost! Got it!?".

Issei continued to peep, as he looked around the area he spotted a familiar figure standing up with other three Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angel was a girl with blonde hair that were up in twintails and blue eyes, she seemed to be almost the same age as Issei himself, maybe younger perhaps.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt! I want you to form a search party to find our foreign friend, go off to different sections of the city to clear more ground. If you have the time I want one of you to go check out their final location that they where last at" Dohnaseek ordered.

"""Hai!""" all there answered back.

"We can't waste anymore time as we already have. We must start the ceremony as soon as possible, or _he_ isn't gonna be satisfied with our progress" Dohnaseek said.

Issei was slightly shocked, but it wasn't the plans that they had came up with just now. No it was about his long lost friend from Heaven, Mittelt. Issei stared at the Former Angel in disbelief, but his mask didn't allow anyone to see it, even though he wasn't showing his emotions in the first place.

Issei shook his head lightly, getting rid of the thoughts inside his head. He remembered why he came here in the first place, and was gonna stick through it to the end of it. Cracking his neck to the left and right, Issei felt that it was time to put an end to this operation.

He stepped out from the shadows that he was lurking in, and was quickly spotted by a excommunicated church official. "INTRUDER!". Everybody quickly looked on over at Issei and began pulling out their weapons. Issei looked at them with the slightly care , knowing they didn't have much information such as the Fallen Angels did.

One the Exorcist began running towards Issei with a light sword in his hands up in the air. "DIE!" The Exorcist scream out, but Issei drew out a pistol of some kind and aimed it which lit up and formed three lines onto the Exorcist's left arm. Issei pulled the trigger and released a plasma beam of some sort.

The beam made contact the Exorcist's arm and sliced it off cleanly flinging the arm into the air. The Exorcist screamed in pain, as he tripped on his own foot crashing onto the floor. The blood squirted out of his arm's stub, spraying the others with his blood.

Everybody snapped from their stupor, and began running towards Issei. Issei materialized another pistol like his, and began pulling the triggers. Each beam hit a different area on the body, let it be a arm, hand, leg, foot, head, stomach, shoulder, kneecap or whatever. The beam would cut right through it like butter.

The Fallen Angels watched as their comrades got slaughtered so easily by only one individual. It was horrifying to them as the saw body parts and blood fly into the air and fall back down like rain. Each time it was another scream of mercy and pain, being different from each other.

They watched as the Intruder began beating their comrades skulls in with his weapons. The nasty cracking sound joined in with the rest of the wailing going on. "How can they be killed so easily by one measly roach!" Dohnaseek exclaimed in rage.

Issei continued with his onslaught, and was now duel wielding with two light swords. Cutting the Priest and Exorcist pretty easily with each one being quick and deadly. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! AUGAHHHHHH!" Their screams only made Issei want to kill them even more. He disappeared for one second and reappeared in front of the Fallen Angels, whIch made them jump up in fright. They looked behind Issei and saw the rest of their remaining comrades standing still in place.

"What are you doing you fools? He's over her-" Dohnaseek stopped his whining right as he saw their bodies fall down into tiny pieces.

The Fallen Angels back away in fear, as the Intruder stood before them covered in their comrades' blood. "Are you going to kill us?" Mittelt asked in fear.

Issei looked at her and immediately knew he was correct. But he quickly got back on track, 「...No」.

The Fallen Angels where now confused by the Intruder's answer. """"Huh?"""".

「...Your are all to be sent to Azazel-sama to be interrogated for your crimes」 Issei answered impassively.

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth in anger, "Like hell we ever committed a crime! You're just spewing out bullshit, and just for that you must DIE!". Dohnaseek formed two light spears and threw them at Issei, but he was terrified when he saw Issei grab them like nothing.

Issei looked at them for a second before crushing them in his palm. "H-h-how!? Pftahhhhhh!" Dohnaseek screamed out in pain. The other three Fallens where shocked to see Issei in back of Dohnaseek, especially seeing that he got his wings cut off. "Y-Y-YOU BASTA-" Issei karate chopped him in the back of his neck putting Dohnaseek to sleep.

Dohnaseek fell to the floor hard with Issei standing over him. Issei turned his direction towards the other three Fallens, causing them to fell onto their behinds as they backed away. Issei tapped his neck and his helmet began folding back into the suit. The three Fallens where shocked to see who it was the infiltrated their base.

""Issei-kun!?"" Raynare and Mittelt squeak out. Issei looked at them for a second, before disappearing from their eyesight.

"""Huh? Ugh!""" They cringed in pain for a second, before falling asleep. Issei reappeared in back of them, and looked over his shoulder.

「...Time to bring them in」.

 **Finally it is complete, thank the lord! Sorry for the long break guys and gals, just been studying alot at school lately, and I been kind of lazy to type...so ya. But anyways it's complete and probably rushed a little, but who cares. I don't really have nothing to say at the moment, so let's skip to the conclusion.**

 **I'm Grey-senpai and have a wonderful day.**


	4. Their New Caretaker

**Hello guys/gals! Grey-Senpai here, and welcome to yet another chapter of Paradox! Yeaaaaaaaaa!**

 **So the reason its been awhile since I updated this story, is because the charger to my tablet had stopped working (And yes I type my stories on a handheld device) so I forgot where I had left off, until recently I gotten a new one. So here I am trying to catch up on all my shows (Anime to be precise) and continuing off on my story once more. Now let's continue on with this story.**

 **P.S: I am not a weeabo! I just enjoy watching Japanese Cartoons over regular American Cartoons, because of their interesting story plots and art styles. And no I don't mean that kind of "Plot"!.**

 **Disclaimer: The Highschool DxD franchise belongs to** **Ichiei Ishibumi** **. (And I forgot to include the songs as well for the last three chapters).**

 **Claimer: The plot to this Fanfiction story and Oc characters belong to me only.**

 **Sorry for any horrifying grammar mistakes you see throughout this chapter.**

 _ **(Laura Shigihara - Everything's Alright. Song starts)**_

 **A Gray Vision and The Pokemon Krew production**

 **Presents**

 **A Grey-Senpai story**

 **Paradox**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Their New Caretaker**

 _"There's always gonna be a Guardian Angel for everybody, who live their lives for those they care about"_

 **\- Grey-Senpai**

 _ **(Laura Shigihara - Everything's Alright. Song ends as it fades away)**_

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

 _ ***Teleportation sound***_

Azazel was sitting on his couch with his arms crossed, as the teleportation diminish Issei and the four unconscious low-class Fallen Angels appeared in front of Azazel, who gave a cocky smirk upon seeing his subordinates on floor. "I must say Kid, you did a number on that man over there. Not too shabby I must say, not too shabby...".

"Oi! Where you killing people not too long ago Kid?" Azazel asked, seeing the bloody armour Issei was wearing. Issei nodded his head, and went over to the body mirror. He took a good look at himself, and noticed the gory mess he made on his favorite suit. "Oh, and I love the design of that helmet you got on. You wouldn't mi-"

Suddenly the three females started stirring up from their short nap. " _~Ugh~_ my neck is killing me for some reason?". Raynare spoke out as she rubbed her neck.

" _~Ouchie~_ I didn't sleep well this time". Mittelt let out a small cry, rubbing her neck also in pain.

" _*Yawn*_ can you three keep it down?". Kalawarner yawned out, stretching her body out.

The three began to rub their eyes tiredly, Issei and Azazel watched them without letting them known their presence there. The girls looked around half awake still, but soon widened their eyes when they noticed the surroundings was not theirs. "Hahahahaha! Such gullible subordinates I have, eh Issei-kun?" Azazel joked.

They turned around slowly, fearing the worst coming to them. Their eyes meet Azazel's and they suddenly froze from fear. "Now what's with those pitiful expressions your making? I think you should save that for you Capturer over here". The girls carefully looked over to their left and saw the masked Intruder looking at them.

They noticed the blood all over him, and quickly remembered what happened not to long ago. They crawled away from Issei, trying to stay clear of him as much as possible. The look of fear sketched on their faces, as they continued to stare at Issei.

"Oi! Eyes over here!" Azazel called out, gaining their attention. "Good now that I have your attention, will you care to explain why you disregarded my previous orders?".

They immediately started bowing down at Azazel's feet. "We're very sorry Azazel-sama!". Raynare cried out in pity.

"Please don't hurt us!". Mittelt pleaded for their safety.

"Will do anything you say Azazel-sama!". Kalawarner begged for forgiveness.

"I know you will, because you'll be killed if you don't answer me. So who's going first?" Azazel asked. The three looked at each other and gulped in fear.

Raynare stood up weakly as her legs were shaking uncontrollable. She let out a soft cough to clear her throat, "We-well you see Azazel-sama, we were ordered to carry out this particular plan". Raynare said softly.

"Eh? On who's order?" Azazel asked.

"Kokabiel-sama gave the order, sir" Raynare revealed.

Azazel narrowed his eyes when he heard the name. _'Of course it had to be him of all in the Grigori. He's the only one who wants to start another war with the other fractions. But I can't find a exact location of where he's at...'._ Raynare started feeling awkward and scared when Azazel's expression changed.

Azazel snapped out of his thoughts, and gave Raynare a generous smile. "Arigatō, you may sit on the couch now". Raynare bowed down and took her seat at the couch opposite from Azazel. "Alrighty then, who's next?".

"I'll go Azazel-sama" Kalawarner spoke out as she stood up straight.

"Okay let's hear it then" Azazel said.

"Hai! The purpose of this assignment was to retrieve the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear from the Nun" Kalawarner informed.

"For what reason?" Azazel asked.

"He said that he wanted to learn more on the Twilight Healing to fully understand the mechanism in the Gear, sir" Kalawarner said.

Azazel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, " _~Sigh~_ I'm starting to think that y'all are forgetting what the Grigori does now and days". Azazel said tiredly.

Kalawarner felt unease at Azazel's response, and was beginning to sweat a little from her nervousness. "Uh...Azazel-sama? Uh...should I continue on?" Kalawarner asked.

"No, I want to hear from her now. Go take a seat with Raynare-chan " Azazel pointed at Mittelt, who looked pale at the moment. Kalawarner followed his order, and took her spot right next to Raynare.

Mittelt slowly got up from her spot, and was shaking fearfully under Azazel's gaze. " _*Cough* *Cough*_ Azazel-sama, we were also ordered to eliminate a high school student that had transferred to Kuoh Academy" Mittelt said nervously.

"Why where you ordered to do that?" Azazel asked.

"Because, Kokabiel-sama thought the student was a holder for a strong Sacred Gear that could possibly destroy or interfere wih our fraction's business" Mittelt responded.

Azazel face-palmed himself in disbelief, "Seriously? When did my subordinates start becoming more stupid? You think Issei-kun here would interfere with our fraction?" Azazel questioned.

Mittelt's eyes widen in shock as she looked over at Issei. "Issei-kun!? Is that really you?". Issei tapped his neck and the helmet folded back into the suit. "I should've known it was you, you even revealed yourself to us at the church, before...".

「...Before I had knocked you out」 Issei finished her sentence.

"Wait you're the one who gave me a neck pain!?" Mittelt exclaimed.

「...It's been a awhile Mittelt-chan」 Issei said, ignoring her question.

"Mittelt-kun you know this guy!?" Kalawarner asked.

"Yes, remember how I use to be a Angel back then, well he was one of my best friends back then. When I was still serving Heaven that is" Mittelt explained.

"So if he was one of your best friends, then that means he's an...ANGEL!?" Raynare squealed out.

Issei nodded his head, and revealed his ten gray Angel wings to them even his halo pop out above his head. The three girls looked in awe, as they stared at his wings. Issei retracted them back into his body, causing them to pout.

"I'm surprised that you girls didn't get scared after knowing Issei-kun was a top tier Angel. He could've easily killed you four if he wanted to, but luckily he didn't if it wasn't for me" Azazel said proudly.

The girls snapped out of their awe state, and quickly felt relief after hearing Azazel's testament. Issei could've killed them easily without trouble, but he didn't in the end thankfully.

Raynare looked down in guilt, after realizing that she was suppose to kill Issei in the end. "Issei-kun I want to apologize for deceiving you when we where at school!" Raynare said, as she bowed down. "I know I was ordered to kill you, but for some reason I couldn't commit to that order. I just hope one day you can forgive me!".

Everybody looked at her in shock, expect for Issei of course. Raynare waited for Issei's response let it be bad or good, but something surprised everybody in the room. Issei petted her head softly and gently, causing Raynare to blush madly. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-why are you petting me, and not hitting or yelling at me for deceiving you!?" Raynare said embarrassingly.

「...I don't really care if you were, the world is cruel anyways」 Issei responded.

"I-Issei-kun..." Raynare said softly, as she gazed into his eyes.

Mittelt's right eye twitched in annoyance, at Raynare's lovey-dovey mood. "Raynare could you kindly not lust over my best friend? It's no wonder how you fell from grace in the first place". Mittelt said eerily.

Raynare looked over at Mittelt with a posing look on her face, "Oh? Is that so? Didn't you fall from grace, because of your greed and anger? How could you be his best friend if you left him behind for your own wants? Huh?" Raynare mocked uncontrollably.

Mittelt shook in anger at Raynare's words, she didn't want to admit that Raynare was right about her desires. The two clashed heads with each, and began pushing each other with their foreheads, while grinning at each other threatening. Kalawarner sighed deeply in annoyance, but didn't bother to break up the two bickering girls.

Azazel rubbed his neck in frustration, as the two Fallen kept going at in their bickering. "Oi! Will you two shut the hell up!?" Azazel said irritated. The two stopped automatically, sitting on their knees obediently looking at Azazel fearfully. "Thank you, now don't think I haven't forgotten all about your punishment for disobey my orders".

The three girls jumped in panic, after hearing Azazel's statement. They gulped down another lump of salvia down their throat, nervous and on-edge for their fates to come from Azazel. Issei stared half-heartedly at the scene in front of him, stretching a little as he watched.

"I don't know if I should kill you or banish y'all from the Grigori? Death sounds a little better don't you think?" Azazel asked in a cold-hearted voice. The three girls shivered in fright from Azazel's devilish smirk, the girls quickly shook thaeir head trying to change Azazel's mind. "Oh? So you rather be banished from the Grigori, than die to save your skin?".

They nodded quickly in response, lowering their heads to ground. Azazel looked amused and turned his attention to Issei for a moment. "Yo! Issei-kun, you wouldn't mind taking care of these lost causes, would you?".

The girls looked up instantaneously after hearing Azazel's offer, they turned to look over at Issei's direction. Issei looked a little confused, having one of his eyebrows arched up. Issei narrowed slightly at Azazel, and looked over at the girls carefully for a second, before turning his attention back to Azazel.

Issei closed his eyes for a bit and began thinking what to do in this situation. _[I see you're stuck in this surprisingly out of nowhere predicament Partner. I gotta say that Governor of the Fallen Angels is sly as a Fox]._ Albion spoke out in Issei's mind.

Issei didn't answer back to Albion's snarky comment, as he was in the middle of a great debate between himself at the moment. _[Partner, I know you don't really give a damn if you take those Fallen Angels under your wings, but do you really have to act like you care about this little situation your in? Just agree to his proposal already, we still have Asia to worry about anyways]_ Albion added at the end.

Issei nodded mentally with Albion not even trying to argue with the great Dragon. Issei came back to reality and looked at everyone in the room, who were looking at him questionly. Issei opened his mouth, causing everybody to lean forward in interest.

「...Sure」 Issei finally said bluntly. Everybody sweat dropped in astonishment to Issei's answer.

Azazel snapped from his stupor, and smiled happily back at Issei. "That's good to hear Kid" Azazel comment, before looking back at the girls in front of him. "Well it seems your life has been spared from Issei-kun ladies. For now on your are hereby order to serve Issei-kun to the best of your abilities".

The girls turned around uneasily, """Eh!?""". The squeaked out in shock.

"Don't _"Eh!?"_ me, you will be his slaves bond by a contract, whether you like it or not! This is the price you have to pay for disobeying orders. You three will be prohibited from returning to Grigori, and if you decide to come back we will kill you on sight without mercy" Azazel warned threatening.

The girls shrank in sorrow after hearing Azazel's statement. Issei watched the ordeal go down uninterested, but was wanting to go home already to check up on Asia. """U-u-understood... Azazel-sama""" they said in unison. They got up from the floor and made their way over to Issei's side, however they remembered about Dohnaseek, who was still unconscious at the moment, a few feet away from them.

"Azazel-sama, what's going to happen to Dohnaseek-san?" Raynare asked.

Azazel gave her a sinister smile, "I'm going to interrogate him to get the rest of the information I want".

Raynare was now cursing herself for asking that stupid question. The other two had a look of knowing, of Dohnaseek's fate that was soon to come. They all gathered around Issei, as he started the teleportation.

"Hey Kid! Before you leave, I just want to say thank you for helping me out with this small problem of mine" Azazel said generously.

Issei gave him a thumbs up, before teleporting him and the girls away, leaving a fading cross symbol in its position.

Azazel chuckled to himself as he shook his head, he stopped when he heard Dohnaseek finally stirring awake. "Huh? Where am I?" Dohnaseek said groaning.

"Would you look at that, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken from her sleep" Azazel joked out, causing Dohnaseek to carefully turn around.

His eyes almost bulged out his eye's socket, when he came face to face with Azazel. "A-A-A-Azazel-sama!?".

"Hello there Dohnaseek...ready to answer my questions to the best of your abilities?" Azazel said threatening.

Dohnaseek gulped in fright, as he began to sweat nervously. _'Please have mercy!'._

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

A Cross appeared brightly in Issei's living room, before fading off revealing all four of them in the mist of the portal. Issei quickly made his way upstairs, leaving the three former Angels behind. They looked at one another questioning trying to figure out what that was about.

Their curiosity got the best of them, causing the three to slowly trail up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, they noticed on the right side of the hallway a door slightly wedged open with light coming out of the cracks. They silently crept on over to the door, trying to avoid making any sound while at it.

They gathered around the door and tried their best to peak into the room without getting caught whatsoever. They carefully pushed the door open, and cringed when they heard it squeak. The sound of shuffling was heard from behind the door, and with that the door swung open out of nowhere, startling the three out of their wits.

"""Eeee!""" They yelped as they felled into their asses. Issei looked at them impassively from the entrance, before going back to what he was doing in the first place. The three looked at each other and got up from the floor, dusting off their asses they saw Issei sitting right next to a bed looking at someone.

They weren't to sure if they were allowed to enter the room, after hesitating for a couple of seconds. They finally managed to overcome that fear inside them, taking their first step into their fate. They planted their foot into room and stepped right on in with their eyes shut tight.

Immediately they froze in place and waited for their punishment. They waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited, but no punishment came towards them. Slowly opening their eyes they saw that Issei was still in the exact same spot, and had never moved a muscle too.

They were now confused on why he didn't take action towards them, so they carefully made their way over to Issei. They were now standing in back of Issei, and noticed the individual in the bed. Their eyes widened in shock after remembering the person in front of them. """The Nun?!""" They said quietly in shock.

There laid Asia sleeping ever so peacefully in the bed, as if there wasn't any worries in the world. Raynare looked at Issei carefully placing the puzzle pieces here and there, until it hit her.

"Wait your're the one who took the Nun?!" Raynare exclaimed. Issei turned towards her and placed his finger on his lips, indicating her to shut the fuck up. Raynare did so, but still had a questioning look. Issei nodded his head at her answer, which caused Mittelt and Kalawarner to gasp slightly in shock. "Then what happen to Freed?".

「...I killed him」 Issei responded, the girls blinked a couple of times and happily sighed afterwards.

"Thank goodness you got rid of him" Raynare let out.

"Eh, who cares about that psychopath. He was pretty much asking for his funeral to begin with" Mittelt said without care.

"Yeah you're right about that, I kinda felt as though he was always checking me out in a perverted way" Kalawarner said hugging herself, as if she was naked and trying to cover her parts.

Issei looked at them with a bored expression written across his face, " _*Yawn*_ Hm? Issei-san?". A voice yawned out in back of Issei. The four looked over to the bed, and saw Asia sitting up rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Where am I?".

Issei placed his hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "What is it Issei-san?" Asia curiously said.

「...You're in my house」 Issei informed her.

Asia was shocked for a second, but quickly gave a heartwarming smile. "I fell asleep in your arms didn't I?". Issei nodded confirming her assumption. "Sorry for being such a burden Issei-san" Asia apologized clasping her hands together.

Issei patted her head gently, making her look at him in wonder. 「...I see no burden in my eyes」. Issei said cooly.

"I see someone turned into a playa, after we last saw each other. I should've seen this coming anyways, you were always around a alot of females to begin with in Heaven" Mittelt giggled to herself.

Asia was surprised to hear somebody else in room with her and Issei. Looking behind Issei carefully, recognizing the three Fallen Angels from the church, standing up in back of Issei awkwardly. "What are y'all doing here?" Asia asked.

The girls immediately stiffen at her question, embarrassed by their current situation. 「...They're under my care」 Issei responded, causing them to look at him in defeat.

Asia blinked for a second at Issei's response, then smiled sweetly at them. "How nice of you Issei-san" Asia said kindly. She looked over at the tainted Angels, "So how come Issei-san is taking care of you? I thought y'all where living at the church?".

"W-w-well y-y-you s-s-see um..." Mittelt stuttered.

"Its kind of a long story you see..." Raynare added in.

"Long Story?" Asia questioned.

"Basically we where ordered by our Leader to stay with Issei-kun for now on" Kalawarner finally said. Raynare and Mittelt looked at her in disbelief. Kalawarner shot them a dirty look, making them back off her.

Asia pounded her fist into her palm, as if she figured something out. "I understand now!" Asia said in glee, with her eyes closed. "God must be looking over y'all then, if he blessed you with Issei-san". The three Fallen looked at Asia with a twitchy smile on their faces.

Issei watched their conversation from a distance, not wanting to disturb them. He walked out the room quietly without drawing attention towards himself. Going down the stairs and into the kitchen, Issei started preparing for dinner tonight, and knowing how many guest where in his house now. This was gonna be a rather large meal.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Issei stood in front of the Occult Research Club door, staring at it intently. Issei felt their energy signals from within, and noticed how they didn't sense him at the moment. Issei opened the door, causing them to jump slightly in their spots. They noticed who it was and quickly calmed down, giving Issei smiles.

Rias stood up from her seat, and smiled at Issei with a friendly gesture. "How nice of you to drop on by Issei-kun" Rias greeted kindly, "What can I help you with?".

Issei waved his hand, and proceeded forward towards Rias. Issei stopped in front of her and bowed down slightly, 「...I have a favor to ask of you Rias-senpai」 Issei said in a polite monotone voice.

Everyone in the room looked at Issei questioning, before giggling underneath their breath. Issei looked up at them with a eyebrow raised. 「...What seems to be funny?」.

"Oh, nothing really funny. Its just you were quick to cash in your favor so fast" Rias explained. Issei rubbed the back of his head, with a straight face. "So...what is it that you need from me?".

「...I want two people to enroll into this school」 Issei requested.

Rias looked at Issei carefully, "Are they Fallen Angels?" Rias asked.

「...Only one of them, the other is a former Sister from the church」 Issei informed.

Rias narrowed her eyes after hearing about the two individuals, "Why would you tell me this, if am their mortal enemy?".

「...Because their under my protection Rias-senpai」 Issei replied back with an uncaring tone.

"I see..." Rias said, before sighing deeply. "Whelp okay then I'll see what I can do, I have no chose to turn you down after saving Koneko from that maniac".

Issei bowed once more, 「...Arigato」 IsseI said, before leaving the room.

After Issei had left everyone else in the room, who were quiet throughout the conversation; looked over towards Rias. "...Buchō? Are you really gonna go through with it?" Koneko asked.

Rias sighed deeply, slouching in her leather chair. Placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "I have no choice, but to allow those Fallens into our school Koneko-chan". Rias answered back tiredly.

Koneko looked at Rias in concern, and was about to speak out until Akeno cleared her throat. "Rias is making the best choice Koneko, he did after all saved your life. So it's only fair for us to repay him with this simple request". Akeno proclaimed.

Koneko looked down ashamed, clutching her hand in frustration. She cursed herself for being to weak, but she wasn't blaming Issei for it. It wasn't his fault that she was weak, it just meant that she needed to train more efficiently. She didn't like the idea of being in someone else's debt, because she couldn't get the job done. Koneko snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder gently. Koneko looked up at the owner of them, and saw Yumi standing in front of her.

"Koneko-chan you shouldn't be frustrated at all" Yumi informed softly, "It doesn't matter if we owe Issei-kun a favor". Koneko looked at Yumi with a stupor look on her face. "Hey don't give me that look, I'm gald he's the one who saved you and not somebody else we don't trust or know". Yumi stated.

"She's right Koneko-chan, it's better that he's the one we owe a favor to. Now we can finally keep an eye on the Fallens now better than before" Akeno added, "This will help us immensely in the long run, and remember Issei-kun went to settle with the Church problem of ours".

Koneko looked at the two, and knew they were right. But still the fact remained that she couldn't handle a measly Exorcist on her own. She was overpowered by a long shot, and was almost raped and killed in the end. But she nodded her head in agreement to let the two know she understood their reasoning.

"You girls are right!" Rias exclaimed happily out of nowhere. Everybody in the room jumped slightly up in surprise, cause of their King's jeer. "This will help us keep a close eye on the ones Issei has kept with him".

"Why was I mopping like a sore loser? Gosh I'm soo stupid to be acting so selfish and childish! Rias Gremory you're soo stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rias ranted to herself crazily, without evening noticing that it was making her peerage nervous.

"...Buchō?" Koneko whispered.

"Rias-senpai...are you okay?" Yumi asked concernly.

" _Ara, Ara_ , Rias is arguing with herself" Akeno giggled lightly, covering her smile with her hand.

"I must go see my mother immediately, to start making the arrangements right away! Akeno please accompany me to my mother's office" Rias ordered happily.

"Of course Rias, let's be off shall we?" Akeno said slyly, following behind Rias' fast paced movements.

Koneko and Yumi watched the two Seniors walk out the room, followed by the door shutting behind them. After a couple of seconds past by, Yumi broke the silence in the room, "What you think that was about?".

"...I have no idea" Koneko responded. leaving the two to stare at the door in utter silence. Wondering what had gotten into their King.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Its been a week since Issei gave his request out to the Gremory peerage. After doing so, he was bombarded with questions, after questions, and some more questions. Being mostly about the girl's sizes in clothing, and their ages. Which wasn't awkward for Issei to ask them upfront, cause of his explanation.

Now here he was looking down at the packages the school had sent to his home. He stared at with his lax grey eyes, scanning the box thoroughly. "We're home Issei-kun! You there!?" A female's voice shouted from the front door. Issei didn't bother looking over at the hallway, as the sound of multiple footsteps made there way over to him.

"Hey didn't you hear her?" Kalawarner asked.

Issei still didn't say anything, but continued on with his silent treatment. "Issei-san? Are you alright?" Asia asked with concern.

「...Your school outfits are here」 Issei finally said, causing the girls to look down at the box as well.

"Would you look at that" Mittelt said causally, looking at the box.

"Issei-san can we try them out?" Asia asked. Issei nodded his head, giving the box to Kalawarner, who was taken back in surprise. "Come on girls, let's go try them on". Asia pulled them by the arms, dragging them upstairs.

Issei watched the pleading girls being dragged to their demise. [Kukukuku, I see the nun is enjoying her time] Albion spoke out.

Issei sat down on his recliner, and stared up at the ceiling. [You wanna talk about it?] Albion asked. Issei shook his head slowly, earning a sigh from Albion. [Sooner or later you gonna have to talk to me about this condition Partner, how am I gonna help you out if you don't talk to me about it?].

「...You can't...there's nothing that can't be done about it」 Issei responded back.

[And how do you know?] Albion asked.

「...Cause...I spoke to _him_ myself」 Issei informed.

[...] Albion couldn't say anything back, after learning about this new revelation.

「...That's why Albion」 Issei said.

[Well...this...turn out to be...bad then...I'm sorry to hear that...Partner] Albion said awkwardly.

「...No need for any pity Albion」 Issei responded.

Albion was about to speak, until the girls entered and stood at the entrance of the living room. "Where finished Issei-san!" Asia declared. Issei turned his attention, and saw the girls, except Kalawarner, in their school uniform. Issei's emotions didn't change though. He still kept his collected facade, which slightly annoyed them.

"So what you think Issei-san!?" Asia asked.

Issei nodded his head in approval, giving them the thumbs up. The three girls pouted under their breath, but smiled in the end.

"So Raynare, I guess you'll finally be a official student at Kuoh Academy" Mittelt said, nudging Raynare in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mittelt" Raynare said annoyed, with the loli's actions.

"What will you be doing for now on Kalawarner-san?" Asia asked.

Kalawarner rubbed the back of her head, "I still don't know, and am pretty sure Issei-kun isn't gonna let me slack off at home" Kalawarner said, looking over at Issei, who nodded his head. "So I'll probably look for some type of work to do while y'all are at school".

"Why don't you become a teacher at our school? I think you would be a great teacher Kalawarner-san" Asia suggested.

"I think that's not a good idea Asia-chan" Kalawarner said nervously.

"Why?" Asia asked.

"Well because I'm not really good at school subjects, and teaching others different things" Kalawarner responded.

"Nonsense! I think you're compatible to teach teens school subjects, without evening breaking a sweat" Asia exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's right Kalawarner. You should work at Kuoh Academy as a teacher, you would do perfectly as one" Mittelt said with a sly smile.

Kalawarner shot her a glare for the comment. "As I said before, I don't think I have the skills or quality of a teacher".

"Liar, you passed in the Grigori Academy within the top 10 overall class roster" Raynare added in.

" _Raynare..."_ Kalawarner said menacingly.

"You girls went to school?" Asia asked in curiosity.

"Of course we did, if we didn't then we wouldn't be alive today without the knowledge they gave us" Raynare explained.

"Whoa! That's amazing Raynare-san!" Asia said in awe.

"I went to Heavenly Academy, and Grigori Academy so I have both the knowledge of the two, but mostly more from Grigori Academy" Mittelt added in.

"Heavenly Academy?" Asia said confused.

"It's a school in Heaven, that Angels go to learn more about God and religions around the world" Mittelt explained, "I'm pretty sure Issei already passed his classes already, he's a bookworm if I remember correctly?".

"Is that true Issei-san?" Asia asked. Issei nodded his head. "Incredible!".

Issei looked at the four girls begin talking to one another, and noticed how they got along with each other so well. The scene almost made Issei smile, but of course he didn't though. But inside he felt a warm sensation in his heart, he never felt before. This made Issei question it within his head.

Albion watched within Issei's mind, and couldn't help but smile at his Partner's new found emotion. Happiness. _[Congrats Partner, congrats...]_ Albion said to himself.

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

Gabriel was currently seated in a conference room, listening carefully to her brother's report. She wasn't the only one in the room besides her. Other high officials in Heaven where also present in the meeting, and where giving their all divided attention to the Archangel in front of them.

"I was informed recently about a break in a Vatican in Europe. The church says the burglars had stolen one of the Excaliburs there" Michael said, earning hush whispers and gasps among the High Angels in the room. Once the room quiet down fully, Michael carried on with his meeting. "I know this doesn't look good at all, we already gotten a couple of reports of stolen Excaliburs all around the world".

"We still don't know what their purpose is with these Excaliburs, but it's probably not gonna be used for good" Michael said. "The A.S.T.U are on the case as we speak, they been sending undercover operatives all around the world to gain more information on the robberies. And speaking of the A.S.T.U, one of the agents came back with some information on the case". The High Angels began whispering to one another on the information, before quieting down.

"So instead of telling you the information personally, I will let the A.S.T.U agent tell us personally. You may come in now" Michael informed. The High Angels turned around, when they heard the door open. Upon entering the room, was a young teen girl, who looked about 16 years old. Her hair was pure white, and was up in a ponytail. Her bangs covered her left eye, leaving her right crystal colored eye exposed to everyone's view. Her skin was a light caramel color, which complimented her looks more. She had C-cup breast, and a nice physique with it. She was wearing a white and golden female A.S.T.U formal uniform, which consistent of a two piece suit, a skirt that was above her knees a little, and white dress shoes with white high knee socks. Her face expression was calm and collected, as she walked.

Gabriel felt as though she knew the girl from somewhere, as she stood in front of the room. "Hello everyone, I am Lieutenant Crystal Hyoudou" Crystal greeted herself, as she bowed down to everyone.

Gabriel finally remembered who she was, _'She's Issei's fiancee!'._ Gabriel continued to look at Issei's fiancee, with a small hint of jealousy to go with it. She quickly shook her head, getting rid of the impure thoughts and emotions. _'What are you thinking Gabriel!? You shouldn't be thinking like that! Get ahold of yourself, just because she's Issei's fiancee doesn't mean you should feel that way towards her'_ Gabriel mentally screamed to herself. She exited her thoughts, and gave her full attention towards Crystal.

"As you heard from Archangel Michael, I will tell you personally about the information I have recovered" Crystal continued on, "Yesterday afternoon, I was in the area that I was assigned to. Tokyo. Upon my investigation, I had overheard a group of shady folks there, talking about our missing sword".

"Upon hearing this, I decided to follow the group to a rather evicted building complex. I hid myself carefully so no one wouldn't find me. As I listened in onto their conversation, I was rather taken back on the details they went over" Crystal said, before sighing deeply. "It seems the corrupts where a group of ex-communicated church officials such as, Priests, Nuns, Bishops, and with the help from the Fallen Angels".

The High Angel were taken back in surprise, after hearing the newfound information. They began whispering to each on the matter at hand, and what to do now to respond back. "Fallen Angels? I was sure Azazel had little interest in starting a new Great War with us Angels. He was the first one to call back his troops during the first Great War". Michael said to himself. "Why would he steal the Excaliburs in the first place?".

"This is outrageous, we must do something in order to prevent them to tamper with the swords! God knows what devious plan they have for them, we must take care of this nuisance once and for all!" One of the High Angels spoke out.

Other High Angels began agreeing with the decision, and where now shouting out ideas of what to do now. Crystal watched the debating High Angels come up with ideas, in annoyance just cause she wasn't finished with her info. Turning her attention towards Michael, which she received back. She gave him a look that meant, 'Please tell these Doves to shut up already, so I can finish with my report'. Michael nodded his head.

"SILENCE!" Michael shouted out, causing everyone to shut up quickly. Michael coughed a couple of times, "Thank you for quieting down, now Lt. Crystal over here hasn't even finished her report yet. Lt. Crystal you may proceed".

Crystal smiled half-heartily, "Thank you Archangel Michael. So to finish the report, it turns out they won't be using the swords until next year. Something about a Holy Project, or something that isn't finished yet. I couldn't hear well over their arguing about it. But I know where they're gonna start their operation at next year. At Kuoh Town, where Lucifer's little sister lives".

Everybody in the room widened their eyes in surprise. They knew exactly why they chosen that spot, to start another Great War between the Three Fractions. And how exactly, by killing the current Lucifer's little sister. By doing this would anger Lucifer greatly, which will receive an immediate response from the Devil society. They would then send out troops to start attacking both Angels and Fallen Angels, in vengeance for his little sister's death.

Gabriel quickly got out of her gaze, and remembered something. She giggled slightly, causing everyone in the room to look at her, as if she had gone mad. "What is the meaning for your childish act Archangel Gabriel? Do you take this as a game!?". One of the High Angels spoke out with anger in his voice.

Gabriel paid him no mind, as she covered her mouth. this angered the High Angel greatly. "What is it dear Sister?" Michael asked, curious to why his sister was giggling.

Gabriel began to calm down now, after doing so she got up from her seat. And made her way over towards the front of the room. "Sorry for that rude manner of mine, but I couldn't help myself to reframe from doing so". Gabriel said honestly.

"And why's that Sister?" Michael asked.

Gabriel smiled brightly, "Because we already have our strongest Angel in that town to begin with". Gabriel looked over towards Crystal, and pointed directly at her. "He is your Fiance to begin with" Gabriel saw the look of realization hit the girl. Looking back over to the confused High Angels she placed her hands on her hips, "His name is, Issei Hyoudou. God's Gray Paradox, and my Joker Card" Gabriel declared proudly, saying one of Issei's five rare nicknames out of the twenty he had already.

Everybody soon realized who Gabriel was talking about, and began whispering once more to each other. Michael rubbed his chin and began realizing the outcome of the end of this little attempt to ignite another Great War from the Fallen Angels. He and and everyone else in Heaven, and even outside of Heaven's walls. Every fraction in the world knew of the boy's power that he held within him. To the point it scared everybody into hiding, fearing the boy would find them and obliterate them without evening breaking a sweat.

The reason for this, was because they heard about the boy's achievements across the supernatural world. Even though they didn't know how he looked in person, they had heard of his greatest victory above the rest of his. Defeating Ophis one on one, causing the Infinity Dragon to go into hiding to recover from its wounds. As to where Issei didn't even need to worry about his health, because he was barely injured in the fight. That fight had sent shivers down everybody's spine, after finding out one of the strongest beings to live, was defeated easily by a mere kid.

Okay that part might've been over exaggerated, the boy was also hurt pretty badly in the fight. But the results showed that he could handle any powerful entity on his own pretty well. And now after realizing this, the High Angels began to feel their worry disappearing from them.

Leaving the High Angels to rejoice, Crystal made her way to the door, before being stopped by Gabriel standing in front of the door. "Would you kindly please step aside Archangel Gabriel?" Crystal asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't do that at the moment" Gabriel said innocently, placing her cheek in the palm of her hand. Smiling sweetly at Crystal with her eyes closed.

"And why is _that_ " Crystal said as she gritted her teeth. She noticed how the sweet smile had a devious hint to it.

Gabriel opened her eyes halfway, and locked them with Crystal's right eye. "Cause I wanna know where you're gonna go after this" Gabriel's tone now had a little authority in it.

"I guess I can't lie to you, because of your ranking. _~Sigh~_ I'm going to be staying with my Fiance, Archangel Gabriel" Crystal said finally.

Gabriel narrowed her eyes a little, after hearing that. "Is that so, huh?" Gabriel murmured to herself, she went to Crystal's side and whispered into her ear. "You better not do anything funny with my favorite Joker, you Vixen! If I find out you took his innocence away, I will personally torture you myself, and it won't bother me if I fall from Grace".

Crystal shivered from the harsh tone and words, but quickly glared at Gabriel. The two continued to glare menacingly at one another. "Did I interrupt something here Ladies?" Michael asked, causing the two Angels to back off quickly.

"Of course not dear Brother, I was just telling Crystal here how she did a great job for getting the information for us. Isn't that right _Crystal_?" Gabriel said sweetly, smiling at Crystal with a hint of warning.

Crystal looked at Gabriel, and cursed her in her head. She turned towards Michael, and gave him a innocent smile. "She correct Sir, only came to me to tell me how much my helpfulness has caused her soo much gratitude towards it" Crystal stated, fabricating the truth from the real reason.

"Ah! I see, well you did do a splendid job Lt. Crystal. Thank you for your hard work" Michael praised her.

"Not a problem Sir, just doing my job is all" Crystal replied back. She glanced at Gabriel, and noticed the dirty look she was receiving from the Seraph. Turning her attention back to Michael, "If you'll excuse me Sir, I must be on my way then". And with that Crystal turned on her heels and walked out of the conference room.

Gabriel glared at the retreating Angel, but quickly put on her innocent act when her Brother turned towards her. "She quite the Angel isn't she dear Sister?" Michael said with a smile.

"Yes, of course Brother, she is indeed" Gabriel said happily. Michael ruffled her hair and went back to the cheerful High Angels. After her Brother was out of sight, Gabriel immediately exited the room. "Yes, quite the little cat thieve I must say".

...∷ **Line Break** ∷...

"Hello everybody my name is, Asia, Asia Argento. I hope we can get along together this year" Asia introduce herself with a bow at the end. The whole classroom went into a uproar, as both boys and girls screamed in delight. Asia looked puzzled at the response she got.

After class was over Asia was swarmed by her classmates in a instant. Asking questions here and there, causing he former Nun to be nervous. Asia raised her hands in defense, as her classmates kept bombarding her with questions. "Please everyone, one at a time please" Asia said nervously.

"Asia-chan! Where did you come from?" A boy asked.

"From Italy" Asia responded.

"Do you have a boyfriend!?"

"Uhhh?..." Asia feeling uncomfortable to answer.

"Well you marry me Asia-chan!?".

"No! Marry me instead Asia-chan!".

"Back off bro, I called dibs on her first!".

"You can't do that man! That's unfair!".

The boys began arguing with each other, over who got to go on a date with Asia. Asia back off quietly, not wanting the boys to notice her departure. Asia was then pulled into the girl's group, away from the savage boys. The girls at least made Asia feel alot more safer than being with the boys.

"Good thing we pulled you out of their clutches Asia-chan" Katase said, earning nods behind her.

"Thank you very much" Asia said in relief.

"So you're actually from Italy?" Murayama asked.

"Yes, but this is actually my first time going to a school" Asia admitted, earning gasps from the girls.

"Why's that?" A girl asked.

"I was raised into a old Christian life, so I didn't meet other children my age until now" Asia explained, but left out the rest of the back story.

"That's awful Asia-chan, but don't you worry we will be your friends from now on" Murayama declared.

The girls agreed with Murayama, causing Asia to tear up from happiness. The girls were taken back, and began asking Asia if she was alright.

Asia began wiping away her tears, and gave them a sweet smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, I'm just crying because it means so much that we can become friends with one another". The girls smiled at Asia, and gave her big group hug.

"Asia-chan! Please marry me!" A boy screamed out, causing the perfect moment to be ruined. This angered the girls immensely. They stopped their hugging, and began bashing the rude boys in the classroom. Asia watched from a distance as the boys were pummeled, letting out the sounds of agonies echoed throughout the room. Asia turned around and saw Issei looking out the window, ignoring the chaos that was happening in the room.

Asia made her way over to Issei's side. "Hello there Issei-san!" Asia said happily.

Issei turned his attention to her, looking up at her in question. "Why aren't you interacting with your classmates?" Asia pointed out. Issei looked over towards the victorious girls standing over the bruised boys. Looking back at Asia, Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright class, let's continue on with our lesso-" The teacher paused when he saw the boys laying on the ground. "Oh for crying out loud" the teacher whispered disappointingly.

 _ ***Kin Kon, Kan Kon, Kin Koun***_

The bell released the students home, as everyone headed out the classrooms in a hurry. Issei and Asia where the last ones to leave the classroom. Making their way down the stairs, they met up with Mittelt and Raynare at the bottom of the staircase.

"So how was your day Asia?" Raynare asked.

"It was nice, but scary at the same time" Asia responded, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well my day was alright, I have class with the Gremory's rook" Mittelt said.

"Really? How was it?" Raynare asked.

"It was kind of creeping to tell you the truth" Mittelt said.

"How so?" Asia asked.

"I felt as though every time I did something, she was always watching me from behind. So I tested my theory, and turns out I was right. Even though I was staring right at her, she didn't even try to hide the fact she was watching me" Mittelt shivered, as she clutched her arms.

"Hahaha! You have a stalker Mittelt! Hahahaha" Raynare said in laughter. Mittelt shot her a glare, as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's not fair! Why do I get one of the Gremory's member in my class, but you guys don't!?" Mittelt exclaimed angrily.

"She couldn't be that bad, Mittelt-chan" Asia said.

"Just wait until we meet them all in a little bit Asia" Mittelt countered back.

The girls stopped talking when they saw the old schoolhouse in front of them.

"This is the building!? It looks abandon from my view" Raynare said.

"Its like a haunted schoolhouse, where you hear those stories about a school girl who dies in it" Mittelt added in.

Asia kept quiet for once, but looked at the schoolhouse nervously. Issei led the way inside followed behind the girls in the back. Issei didn't want to bring it up, but before they even got to the schoolhouse. He had felt two small power energy levels clashing against each other.

The first energy was rather small to the second energy level, but to Issei they were ants still to him. The girls behind Issei started complaining that they felt woozy all of a sudden. Issei then suddenly felt another energy source pop from out of nowhere, and this time it was way bigger than the two combine. But wasn't still enough to make him feel woozy.

They reached the double doors, and heard voices coming from within. It sounded as though there was an argument going on within the room. The hatred radiated out from the door's cracks, causing a ominous feeling. Issei suddenly realized that the arguing had came to a complete stop.

He sensed a magic spell coming from within the room towards his direction. He understood why, the girls couldn't hide their enegry sources like he could, so they where spotted quickly. Issei raised his left palm, and activated a spell. Cancelling out the magic spell easily.

Issei looked in back of him, and noticed the curious looks he was receiving from the girls. He turned his attention back to the third source, and opened the doors wide open. There stood Rias, her peerage on the side, and two unknown individuals. One being a female, while the other was a male.

"Issei!?" Rias whispered in shock.

Issei didn't paid her any attention, but looked at the woman standing across the room from him. She was dressed in a blue and white maid outfit. Her hair was silver as well as her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at Issei's presence, but keep a dignified facial expression.

"I didn't know there was four you outside? I only sense the three girls, but you where nowhere to be found" The woman said impassively. "Who are you boy?".

"Yes, tell us you vermin. Who are you, and why are you here in the first place with those filthy Fallen Angels and Nun?" The male asked angrily.

Issei didn't say anything, but continued to look at the two people. His silence made the male angrier, "Speak you lowlife bug, when Riser says so!". The man called Riser, then formed two fireballs. Launching them at Issei. The girls in back of Issei hid behind him for protection.

Issei blinked once and the fireballs where no more. Everybody was taken back from the outcome. "Why you little piece of-".

"Lord Riser enough!" The woman commanded, which Riser followed.

"Of course even I, Riser Phenex, knows when to back down. When the strongest Queen commands it, Grayfia Lucifuge" Riser said smoothly.

Grayfia now named, looked over at Issei. She looked him up and down, studying his posture, emotions, and physique. He seemed to look like a normal teenager, but his lack of emotions told other wise. "I will ask again, boy. Who are you?".

「...Issei, Issei Hyoudou」 Issei responded.

"Issei is a good name for weakling like you" Riser said.

"Issei isn't a weakling Riser! He can totally defeat you and your peerage easily!" Rias spoke out. This angered Riser once more.

"What did you say you tramp!? Do you want Riser to kill your peerage, and take you by force?" Riser threaten.

"You two enough! Right now!" Grayfia said full of authority.

The girls hiding behind Issei watched the ordeal go down in front of them. "Lady Rias, has already decided on facing you and your peerage in a Rating Game, Lord Riser". Grayfia informed.

"Pft, you really think you can defeat Riser, with that small peerage? Riser has a full set of pieces" Riser declared, snapping his fingers. Instantaneously a magic teleportation activated, as a circle of flames appeared out of thin air. After the flames dispersed, there stood fifteen females in its place. "As you can see Rias, it is a waste of time for both of us. So why don't you give up and come to the underworld and marry me already".

"I refuse still, I will not marry a pig of a man such as you Riser!" Rias insulted. "I will marry the man that see's who I really am, not just for my title!".

"Why you red headed slut!" Riser created enormous fireball, and launched it at Rias. Issei appeared in front of the fireball, and caught it easily in the palm of his hands. He clenched on the fireball, and squished it into nothing. Everyone in the room looked shocked at the turn of events.

Issei opened his eyes slowly, and gave his full attention to Riser. "That's ENOUGH! Lord Riser, this will be your final straw. If not, I will personally deal with you myself! Do I make myself clear"!?" Grayfia threaten.

"Of course..." Riser hissed out.

"Issei, as for you. Your actions will cause a problem for us if you continue to interfere. So I'd advise you to back down immediately, or I will also have to use force against you" Grayfia stated.

Issei looked at her calmly, 「...You have no authority over me Grayfia」 Issei said boredly.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes, after hearing that. Everyone in the room was surprised by Issei talking back to the strongest Queen in he Devil society. "Is that so?" Grayfia asked, as her power exceeded from her body.

「...Yes」 Issei responded back, releasing 15/100 of his power, causing everybody excluding Grayfia to go down on their knees.

Grayfia was the only one, who was able fight against his energy level. She was still shaking all over her body, trying so badly to withstand his power pressure. "By...Lucifer! Who... are... you... boy!?". Grayfia struggled to speak.

"I can explain that for you" A voice said out of thin air. Issei immediately dispersed his power, after hearing the voice. Everyone began slowly to get off from the ground, but immediately covered their eyes when a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

The light began to dim down into a cross, before bursting into golden sparkles. Their stood in the middle of the room, was a familiar Angel that Issei knew.

"The names, Crystal, Crystal Hyoudou! I'm Issei's fiancee" Crystal announced.

 **To be continued...**

 **And there we have it folks! Ahhh it feels good to finish this chapter. Alright now before you guys and gals bash me for not getting some of the characters personalities right, I apologize for that. But this is a Fan Fiction story, so it's most likely to be slightly different from the original origin.**

 **Also I feel as though near the end, I smashed in random as shit into the story. I don't know if I did, but I wrote this shit last night and right now so fast that it made Sonic the Hedgehog look like a sloth. So my whole hands are used up to the point where it feels as though I wack off my elephant trunk too many times in one go. Lol that sounds pretty funny! What the fuck am I talking about now? Fuck!**

 **Anyways, I finished the chapter and I hope you folks are happy about this one. Until the next chapter, I'm Grey-Senpai and have a wonderful day.**


	5. Troubled Situations

Hello guys/gals! Grey-Senpai here, and welcome to yet another chapter of Paradox!

Disclaimer: The Highschool DxD franchise belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. (And I forgot to include the songs as well for the last three chapters).

Claimer: The plot to this Fanfiction story and Oc characters belong to me only.

Sorry for any horrifying grammar mistakes you see throughout this chapter.

 _(_ _Coldplay - Trouble_ _._ _Song starts)_

A Gray Vision and The Pokemon Krew production

Presents

A Grey-Senpai story

Paradox

Chapter 5

 **Troubled Situations**

 _"Its complicated you see... It's never gonna be easy and straightforward in life"_

\- Grey-Senpai

 _(_ _Coldplay_ _-_ _Trouble_ _. Song ends as it fades away)_

...∷ Line Break ∷...

The sun rested itself on top of a hill, getting ready to plunge on over to the other side of the world. The sound of crickets communicating with one another filled the air, giving the scenery 'the perfect sunset' feel to it. The wind blew steadily against the grass and trees in its vicinity, causing a low whisper to faintly be audible to the gentlest of one's ears.

It had seemed as though it were an act from God himself that set the mood for the scenery. It felt ethereal….. Like nothing could disturb this heavenly scenery, unless there was an interference from some kind of heavenly being. Suddenly out of nowhere a bright white flash disrupted the peaceful scenery in front of us.

The source of the white light was protruding out of the old schoolhouse's widows and cracks that have scarred the old building over the years. Inside we see a group of individuals all standing still, in a awkward Mexican stand-off. They were staring at the girl who called herself, Crystal, and supposedly was Issei's fiancé. The Devils in the room knew she was a Angel right off the bat, when they saw her teleportation cross and felt an holy aura radiating off of her.

Crystal turned around and saw Issei immediately, as a heart warming smile appeared on her face. She walked slowly towards Issei, causing the girls behind Issei to tense up a little. The Devils in the room quickly took a defensive stance, waiting to see what Crystal was planning to do. Then suddenly they were caught off guard, when Crystal hugged Issei lovingly, burying her face into his chest.

"Ahhh~ I missed you so much dear" Crystal said warmly, as she broke her hug and stepped back with her hands on his shoulder examining him up and down, as if she was his mother who hadn't seen her own son for years. "Its been 4 years

since we last saw each other. You're so mean Issei darling, you haven't been keeping in touch with me at all when you where away on those missions" Crystal pouted cutesy, with her cheeks puffed out.

「….Didn't have time」Issei answered back impassively.

A short cough interrupted them, causing the two to turn their attention towards Grayfia. "Pardon the interruption, but I must step in to ask. Why you are here in the first place?" Grayfia asked calmly.

Crystal let go of Issei, before bowing slightly at Grayfia. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't realize that I was interrupting something important" Crystal apologize. "And to answer your question, I'm here to finally meet my fiancé" Crystal gestured towards Issei.

"Is that so…There's no other motive?" Grayfia asked, still not buying Crystal's story.

"Indeed, to be honest I wouldn't even want to be here in the first place, I would rather be crucified than come here to a Devil's territory. There wouldn't be any reason for me to be here, but since my fiancé is here living in this town. I decided to finally reunite with him after being separated for 4 years. I see nothing wrong with that at all. What do you think?" Crystal finally finished, leaving everyone speechless, except Issei of course.

Grayfia regained her composure, and closed her eyes. "I see then, it seems you're telling the truth" Grayfia came to conclusion, before opening her eyes immediately. "Even so you must learn to realize when other fractions are in a important meetings, you should make sure you're invited first before you barge in uninvited".

Crystal kept smiling, "Is that a threat….?".

"Grayfia, and no it's not a threat, but more like a helpful tip to remember next time" Grayfia aloofly said.

"Grayfia, huh? Would you like me to use honorifics?" Crystal asked, which Grayfia nodded. "Well I'll take that advice with me whenever I decide to barge in on an other meeting uninvited Grayfia-san".

"Good to know" Grayfia replied. There was a sudden silence between the two, as if there was an imaginary war going on between the two. Crystal was still smiling, but over time it felt creepy just looking at her smile. Grayfia kept a stoic expression, after a few seconds the two stopped in their stare down, when Riser snarled disgustingly.

"What a untrained whore" Riser said smug. Everybody turned their attention towards Riser, who was looking at Crystal in disdain.

"Excuse me?" Crystal asked, containing her anger within.

"You heard Riser, whore" Riser answered back. Crystal narrowed her eyes, after hearing that statement.

"What a vulgar pest" Crystal muttered. Riser heard her statement, but decided to not lash out at Crystal. Grayfia would've got onto his case if he did.

"* _Tch*_ " Riser clicked his tongue. "Can we hurry up with unless meeting? Riser has something important to do with his life, than having to breathe the same air with these pest". Riser said coldly.

"Very well then" Grayfia said. "As we can tell this meeting between Lady Rias and Lord Riser is going nowhere. The Gremory and Phenex household have decided that if the two can't come to an agreement, then they must settle it in a [Rating Game]".

"How much more can the Gremory household continue to make the decisions for me?" Rias said in a annoyed tone.

"Do you oppose of the idea Lady Rias?" Grayfia asked.

"No, I'll take any opportunity to end this engagement" Rias said determinedly. Riser began to chuckled after hearing that statement. Rias narrowed her eyes, "Why are you laughing?".

"Is this all the servants you have at your disposal?" Riser asked with a cocky smile.

"And if they are?" Rias questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

Riser smiled cruelly, and snapped his finger once. Immediately a giant wall of flames appeared behind Riser, before extinguishing. There stood 15 beautiful women and girls, who all had a arrogant aura around them. Riser walked over towards the girls, before turning around back towards Rias. "Do you think you can stand a chance against my servants? I have a complete set of pieces, while you lack a great amount of them" Riser gestured with his arms spread out in a show off fashion.

Rias got angry at the insult. "I know my servants can beat yours, even if I have a incomplete set" Rias said confidently, but still was angry.

Riser laughed at her false statement. "Keep thinking that my dear. When the [Rating Game] is over and after we get married. I'll help myself to your servants, after I'm finished with you on our wedding night" Riser said, eyeing Rias' servants behind her. They shuddered at his distasteful gaze upon them, as if he was undressing them with his eyes.

"You really are a disgusting yakitori" Crystal said with a look of disgust on her face. Riser's eye twitched after he heard Crystal's insult and nickname.

"You a nosy virgin aren't you?" Riser retorted, turning his attention towards Crystal.

"I feel sorry for that Gremory over there" Crystal pointed towards Rias. "She has to marry a _man_ who doesn't have any respect for women, who has a big ego, who always speaks in third person which is stupid and pointless, and someone who would cheat on his wife with other women". Everybody was shell-shocked after hearing that enormous insult.

Riser had a stupid expression stitched on his face. Rias and her servants giggled at Riser's expression, along with Issei's girls excluding Asia who seemed lost at the moment. Riser's peerage was angry that their Master was insulted. Riser regained his surroundings, and immediately dashed forward towards Crystal.

Everyone was taken back at the sudden speed of Riser's. Crystal was even surprised by it too, not expecting Riser's sudden actions. Right as Riser was about to touch Crystal, Riser suddenly felt something collide against his stomach. Everyone gasped at what they saw, there stood Issei crouched with his elbow jabbed into Riser's stomach. Riser was surprised as well, before coughing out a good amount of saliva and blood. Issei then pushed effortlessly sending Riser across the room. Riser gasped in pain as he made contact with the wall, his eyes widened in shock.

"N-n-n-no way…" Riser breathe out, as he fell onto his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"Lord Riser!" Riser's peerage shouted in concern. Some of his servants stood defensively in front of Riser, looking at Issei in sheer anger, while the rest went to his aid.

Issei looked at them impassively, his cold Roman silver eyes gazing into their own. Grayfia decided to step in, "I would advise you to step down Issei-kun".

「…..No」Issei answered back.

"I'm warning you Issei-kun, please step down now!" Grayfia commanded.

Issei stared into Grayfia's eyes, causing the [Queen] to shake a little in fear. "Issei-kun! That's enough!" A voice suddenly said out of thin air, as a golden cross appeared in the room.

「…..Gabriel」Issei murmured. The transportation cross disappeared, revealing Gabriel now.

Gabriel looked at Issei with a saddened expression. "You where one to get into trouble Issei-kun".

Issei looked at her indifferently, 「…..Probably because I'm your [Joker]」Issei responded.

Everyone was stunned after hearing that. Gabriel smiled sadly at Issei's sentence, before walking over towards Issei. Gabriel stopped in front of Issei a foot away, placing her left hand on his cheek caressing it softly and gently. Gabriel continued caressing Issei's face, before pulling him into a welcoming hug. Crystal watched from the sidelines, as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"May I ask why you're here Gabriel-sama?" Crystal asked, with a hint of anger.

Gabriel opened her eyes and pried herself from Issei, before turning towards Crystal. Gabriel smiled innocently, "The same reason you're here as well".

Crystal narrowed her eyes, "But don't you have duties to tend to in Heaven?".

"Michael-san can handle everything on his own just fine without my presence" Gabriel answered back.

Crystal was about to say something, until she heard a short cough interrupt her. "This day has been getting more complicated overtime already. But I know that the 'Strongest Woman in Heaven' would understand that it is unwise to interfere with other fraction's business without their consent" Grayfia said, trying to keep a professional posture during the time.

"Of course I know, but I sense my [Joker] was about to kill one of your kind, a High-class Devil to be precise. I had to step in and stop him from causing another Great War" Gabriel explained.

"Wait a minute if you could sense Issei-kun, then why didn't you stop him from going to the church the other day?" Rias butted in.

Gabriel looked at her, "Simple Issei was just cleaning up Azazel's mess, so I decided not to interfere. I usually don't do this unless it poses a threat of another Great War starting". Gabriel answered back.

Rias gripped her chin with her hand, and was thinking over the logic in Gabriel's explanation. "I guess I can understand your logical reasoning, but still the church incident could've probably started another Great War without-" Rias was cut off when an transportation circle appeared in the room. _'For the love of Maou, how many more guest or we going to get?! Wait a minute…..I seen recognize that magic circle!'_ Rias exclaimed inside her head.

A lone figure materialized in the crimson circle, before dissipating into little crystallized shards. There stood a young and handsome man, who appeared to be in his early 20's. He had shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes, the man's appearance resembled Rias' greatly almost like a male version of her. He was wearing armor over his royal attire, which was black with red outlines. His shoulder armor was bulky with three sharp layers of metal overlapping one another. The man looked around the room, with a eased smile on his face.

The Devils in the room got down on one knee in respect, even Riser in his current condition. Grayfia stood up, "Lord Sirzechs, why are you here if I may ask?".

The man now named, Sirzechs, looked at Grayfia with a kind smile. "Gabriel-san contacted me about the situation, and seeing that both of us don't want our Fractions to go to war again, I decided to come and try to make a deal between Gabriel-san and I. Since a certain arrogant High-class Devil decided to attack an High ranking Angel" Sirzechs responded calmly, eyeing Riser from the corner of his eyes, who was sweating nervously at the stare.

"Forgive me Lord Sirzechs for not handling this situation, I'll accept any type of punishment you deem necessary for me when we get back to the underworld" Grayfia apologized, bowing at the end.

Sirzechs gave out a slight chuckle, "That won't be necessary Grayfia, you did the best you could and I'm thankful for that" Sirzechs responded in a gratitude tone.

"Thank you Lord Sirzechs, you're too forgiving" Grayfia replied back, before taking her place behind Sirzechs. Sirzechs turned his attention towards Gabriel. "Gabriel-san its been far too long since we've seen each other".

"Yes, indeed it has Sirzechs-san. So shall we get started on our unfortunate deal?" Gabriel responded with a small smile.

Sirzechs nodded his head in agreement, "Of course let us decide on what should be done about this situation we're in now". Gabriel nodded in agreement. Sirzechs turned his attention to Riser now, "What do you have to say for yourself? You do realize you can't get out of this situation you know, even though you're too marry my sister, you can't expect me to be lenient towards you".

Riser looked away in shame, understanding that he got himself into some serious trouble. "Since Riser was the first one to attack, I'll shall let your Angel decide on his punishment. Does that satisfy you Gabriel-san?" Sirzechs asked.

Gabriel looked at Crystal, who nodded in acceptance. "That seems reasonable to her. So I'll accept the terms".

"Very well" Sirzechs turned his attention towards Crystal now. "So have you decided Riser's punishment or do you want some time to think over it?".

Crystal shook her head, "I've already decided on his punishment". Crystal quickly faced towards Riser, who was sweating nervously about the situation. Crystal pointed at him, and gave him a cruel smile. "Since it has come to this, I've decided that you should finally get a taste of your own medicine".

Riser furrowed his eyebrows, as he looked at Crystal. "What do you mean?".

"You'll be facing my Fiancé in a [Rating Game]! If you lose…..No, _when_ you lose. You'll have to give up your engagement with Rias-san and lose your title as a High-class Devil". Crystal announced, causing Riser's eyes to widened in shock.

"I don't think that can happen…." Sirzechs stopped not knowing her name.

"It's Crystal Hyoudou, but please call me Crystal" Crystal said.

"Ah, Crystal-san. Well as I was saying before, I don't think that can happen" Sirzechs informed.

"What can't happen?" Crystal questioned, crossing her arms across her chest with a look of annoyance.

"Riser losing his title as an High-class Devil" Sirzechs responded calmly.

"I think you're wrong about that Lucifer" Crystal shoot back. Sirzechs raised his eyebrows in question, not fully understanding her statement. "You did say that I could choose whatever type of punishment for Riser. Did you not?".

Sirzechs nodded his head, "Indeed I did, but still you-…". Sirzechs was cut off by Crystal's hand being raised.

"Sorry, but your in no obligation to deny my decision. It was your subordinate's fault that has caused this problem, he _did_ almost caused another Great War by attacking me did he not?" Crystal questioned with a impassive expression laced on her face.

Sirzechs sighed deeply, he knew she was right about everything she had said. "Yes, you are correct about that…..I guess I can't contradict myself. Very well then, I accept your choice".

"WHAT!?" Riser retorted, causing Sirzechs to look at him angrily. Riser closed his mouth, fearing what might possibly happen to him if he spoke out.

Sirzechs gave his attention back to Crystal, "So when do you want this to be settled then?".

Crystal placed her hand on her chin, thinking it over inside her head. "I got it!" Crystal finally said, slamming her hand into her palm. "Tomorrow at 9pm".

Sirzechs couldn't help but smile, "Very well, I guess the faster we hurry this up the faster we can forget about this whole incident". Sirzechs looked over at Gabriel. "Well Gabriel-san I'm guessing you'll be there then?".

"Of course I will, Issei-kun is after all my [Joker]" Gabriel answered back with a smile.

Sirzechs nodded in understanding. "Grayfia let's get going shall we? I have a ton of paperwork work to do and some Council meetings to arrange now" Grayfia nod her head, before following Sirzechs. Sirzechs stood in the middle of the room, before looking at everyone. "I'll see you all there, goodbye". Sirzechs waved with a friendly smile on his face, before teleporting away with Grayfia.

After the transportation circle dispersed, everyone stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until Gabriel broke it. "Well this has certainly been an amusing afternoon has it?" Gabriel asking no one in particular. "Well I got to go Heaven now to explain to my dear Brother why one of my Angels is going to be fighting the next heir of the Phenex family". Gabriel said in a tired tone. Gabriel turned towards Issei, "I'll see you later my little Joker, and please don't get into anymore trouble as of already". Issei nod his head, before bowing. Gabriel giggled softly, before waving at them as she teleported away.

Once Gabriel was gone, the room was completely silent once again. Everybody was looking at one another unsure what to do now. Riser was looking down at the floor in anger, shaking slightly once in a while. Rias and her peerage on the other hand where looking at Issei and his group, but mostly at Issei. Crystal wasn't liking the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Well I guess that's that huh? This was tiresome if I say so myself" Crystal nonchalantly said.

"….." Riser mumbled something out, causing everyone to look at him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear what you had said" Crystal asked, turning her head to the side with her hand on her ear.

"Riser said he won't lose to the likes of you" Riser snarled out. He stared into Issei's cold gray eyes, trying to find any type of fear in them, but only found emptiness instead. " _*Tch*_ Let's get out of here girls, Riser can't stand looking at that pest". Riser and his peerage teleported away leaving Rias and her peerage and Issei and his group in the room.

Everybody was starting to ask mentally, _'What's with these fucking awkward silences all of sudden'._ Deciding to break the silence, Rias cleared her throat gaining Issei's attention and everyone else's. "I don't know how to say this but…..What the hell just happened?!".

Everybody blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?" Crystal asked. "Isn't it obvious, you're going to be freed from that vulgar chicken's clutches". Rias widened her eyes in realization.

"F-f-for real?" Rias asked in a weak tone.

"Mmmhmm, because my fiancé here will defeat him with ease" Crystal joyously said hugging Issei from the side.

Rias immediately snapped out of her shock, and pointed at Issei as if there was something on him. "Wait a minute, early you said you were an Angel right? Gabriel's [Joker] am I correct?".

Issei nod his head, 「…..Yes, you're correct」.

Rias began twiddling with her thumbs, as she hid her face with her bangs. "I-I-I-I was wondering if it was okay with you, if you could possibly show us your…wings?" Rias asked shyly, trying her hardest to avoid Issei's gaze.

Issei studied Rias trying to figure out why she would ask such a unorthodox question. Issei didn't sense any type of ill intent coming from Rias, deducting the possibility that she was actually interested in seeing his wings. Issei closed his eyes, before turning his back to her, causing Rias to look down in sadness. She thought Issei had rejected her request, and could understand why after the turn of events that had just occurred not to long ago.

 _ ***Flap***_

Rias snapped out of her sadness, after hearing that all too familiar sound. Rias slowly looked away from the floor, and saw the most beautiful, but paradoxical sight in her lifespan. There spread out in all their glory, was Issei's twelve gray Angel wings. Rias and her peerage, even Issei's group look on in awe, they were for some reason timid to touch them, but went against it just in case Issei didn't want them to.

Crystal saw this from afar, and decided to step in on the matter. Leaning into Issei's ear he whispered, "You wouldn't mind if they touched your wings, huh darling?". Issei nod his head. Crystal smiled at his answer, and turned towards the girls. "Issei-kun doesn't mind if you girls touch his wings, so go ahead and feel away" Crystal obliged, making the girls ease up a bit after hearing her.

They all moved forward cautiously, as if Issei was some type of entity that wasn't to be reckoned with. Crystal let out a little giggle after witnessing that. She grabbed Asia's hand and pulled her towards Issei's wing, before placing her hand onto Issei's wings. Asia stiffened suddenly, before comprehending the soft wings against her hand. Her eyes widen in astonishment holding in her breath as she began to gently rub his wings.

"They're….. so soft…..Its like a fluffy pillow" Asia ended with a innocent giggle. Everybody looked at each other for a second, before rushing over to him. They all placed their hands onto his wings, earning multiple coos and moans from them.

Issei's demeanor didn't change one bit he just stood there letting them assault his wings, with a multitude of rubs and strokes. Crystal was covering her mouth with her hands, trying her best to suppress her giggles. She looked at the happiness the girls wore on their faces, as they complemented Issei on his wings. Crystal couldn't help but take in the heartwarming scene, as if it had to be cherished for eternity or else it would slip away from her clutches forever.

Crystal snapped out of her dream state, and decided to give Issei a break. "Alright girls that's enough for today. Let's give Issei a break" Crystal spoke out in a small laugh. The girls whined for a bit, before feeling Issei's wings for the last time. They separated themselves from Issei, as he furl his wings back inside with his halo. "I'm glad you girls enjoyed it. The reason I let you girls feel Issei's wings was to soothe your mind and forget about what happened a little awhile ago".

The girls smiled genuinely at Crystal, mentally thanking her from the bottom of their hearts for experiencing that warm feeling. The room went silent for a second, before Rias cleared her throat.

"As much as I enjoyed experiencing that once in a lifetime moment. I still don't get why you made that deal with my brother? You could have chosen any other type of punishment, but instead decided to face my _fiancé_ to break our engagement and take away his status…..why?" Rias asked, hoping to gain an answer.

"Simple" Crystal said, smiling at Rias. "You remind me of you when I used to be engaged to my former fiancé". Crystal's confession caused them to gasped in shock.

"Your former fiancé?" Rias mumbled softly, looking at Crystal.

"Mmmhmm, he was a real hand full I tell you. He had a big ego like your fiancé to be honest, but he didn't look down upon others he was just cocky that was all" Crystal revealed, as leaned the wall. "I didn't love him one bit, I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted to, but the higher ups didn't seem to care for my dreams and feelings". This caused the girls looked at Crystal in sympathy. Rias immediately understood how that felt, remembering how her family and the higher ups cared less about her feelings and dreams. Only in order to preserve their kind and satisfaction.

"Then Gabriel-sama and Issei came into the picture" Crystal said softly, with a hint of warmth in it. This statement caught the girl's attention. "Gabriel-sama was against the marriage saying that, it was a act of selfish needs and wants" Crystal laughed a little, remembering the event clear inside her mind.

"They were pissed when Gabriel interfered. Gabriel doesn't like arranged marriages, and despises them for being something that takes away one's freedom" Crystal explained, looking at everybody. Crystal was about to continue until she saw the time. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was late already. Well we'll finish this story for another time Gremory, but Issei and I….."Crystal stopped, and looked over at her fiancé's bunch. "…..And his companions must get going".

Rias stood there confused, but quickly dismissed it. "I understand". Crystal gave out a smile and took her spot next to Issei. "And Crystal-kun" Rias spoke out, catching Crystal's attention. "Thank you for giving me another chance for my freedom".

Crystal blinked after hearing that from Rias, before letting out a slight chuckle. "Don't take this to be rude, but save that thank you when this is all over" Crystal finished, as her, Issei and the group of girls teleported away.

Once they were gone, Rias couldn't help but smile and shake her head. _'It's only going to get interesting from here on now'._

….∷ **Line Break** ∷….

Time went by fast in a blink of a eye, as it nearing today's main event. The sound of a hundredth thousand voices boom out of the enormous stadium in the underworld, as supernatural beings from different types of fractions came to witness an unorthodox match tonight. Between Riser Phenex and Issei Hyoudou, Devil vs Angel, which caused a commotion throughout the supernatural world in just a mere set of hours.

The leaders of each fraction came to witness the newly anticipated match, after learning about who was going to be in it. The leaders where all inside the VIP box that overlooked the battlefield giving them a good view of the battlefield, which was currently based off the Kuoh Academy grounds. There was four giant T.V. screens that formed a cube right above the battlefield in the middle, letting everyone get a better view up close on the ground.

On screen currently showed a split-screen of Issei and Riser in their respective starting point. Riser was currently sitting down in between his peerage, as they huddled around him and with some of them leaning against his chest. Riser had a smug look on his face, as he played with some of his servant's hair and assets.

Meanwhile Issei kept a reserved expression on his face with his eyelids halfway closed. He was sitting down on a replica of Rias' chair, with his hands resting on the handles of the chair. Issei didn't do anything other than staring straight at the room's double doors. His facial expression caused the audience to shudder from the uncomfortable look on his face.

Up in the VIP box, most of the leaders were chatting with one another on the topic of the outcome of the match. While others kept quiet, wanting to see what Issei was compatible of. The three main fraction leaders where all sitting in the front row with Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, and Issei's group standing on the sidelines from them.

"This situation got out of hand real quick, and now we have all the fraction leaders here waiting to see the match" Sirzechs ended with a sigh.

"It seems so, I wasn't expecting Issei to start causing trouble" Michael added in.

"Fortunately my dear brother it wasn't Issei's fault to begin with. You can say that Crystal and Riser were actually the ones who started this" Gabriel informed, causing a certain Angel in the room to shift nervously in her spot.

Azazel laughed, "I remember when I used too get into trouble by Gabriel-san" Azazel commented.

Gabriel did her best to hold back from hitting the Governor of the Fallen Angels. She let out eerie giggle, causing Azazel to stop laughing automatically. "I was just kidding Gabriel-san, jeez I don't understand why you can't take a joke" Azazel said, as he rested his chin against the palm of his hand sporting a bored look on his face.

" _ **Hello and welcome everyone to tonight's match, Riser Phenex and his peerage vs Issei Hyoudou. I'm Grayfia and I'll be overlooking this battle"**_ Grayfia announced, causing the crowd to cheer. _**"The match will start when the timer reaches zero, the rules are simple. Either side that is left standing is the winner, no usage of fatal weapons that could possibly hurt and kill your opponents. Please reframe from using your full power, as we have spectators watching from the all around. The match start in 10….9….8….7".**_

Issei got up from his seat, after hearing Grayfia count down. Riser kept continuing on what he was doing earlier, not bothering getting ready.

"… _ **.6"**_

The VIP section got quiet, and were now waiting for the main event to begin.

"… _ **.5"**_

Rias was clutching her hands to her chest, as she was worried about the well-being of Issei. _'I know you're fighting for Crystal's sake, but I feel as though you're also fighting for my sake as well'._

"… _ **.4"**_

' _This has to be the most anticlimactic countdown I've ever heard in my lifespan'_ Azazel groaned in his head.

"… _ **.3"**_

The crowd's anticipation was causing them to jitter inside their seats in excitement, wanting the match to start already.

"… _ **.2"**_

Gabriel and Crystal stared at the screen showing Issei, they knew he was going to be alright but they couldn't help feel worried for him.

"… _ **.1"**_

Just as Gabriel and Crystal, the group of girls Issei took under his care couldn't help but also feel worried, even though they were his enemy at first, he did spare their life in the end when Azazel asked him what he wanted to do with them.

"… _ **.Let the match begin"**_ Grayfia said, as the sound of the buzzer rang.

"Since it's only one opponent, we shall face him altogether as he won't be able fight us all at once" Riser spoke smoothly, before getting up and walking out the Student Council room followed by his peerage.

Meanwhile Issei was already walking to the track field, where he knew his opponents would be at. Stopping in the middle of the field Issei began to wait for his opponents to arrive, as he looked around the replica of his school back on Earth. He looked down at his attire and thought to himself that he should have changed into another set of clothing, but immediately dismissed that when he sensed his opponents arriving already.

"So you showed up to face us head on, huh?" Riser spoke out cocky. Issei only stared back with a look of boredom on his face, causing Riser's anger to rise. "Not going to say anything huh? No matter this match will be over quickly".

「…..Indeed」 Issei finally said, causing Riser to cock his eyebrow.

"So you can speak? But it doesn't matter anymore, girls" Riser said getting his peerage's attention. "End this laughing stock of a match". The girls nodded, and began charging towards Issei quickly. Issei stood still not bothering to runaway or dodge their coming attacks.

Riser's [Knight] swung her sword towards Issei's neck, but right as it was about to make contact, Issei instantly caught the blade with his left hand. This caught her and the rest off-guard, not expecting him to counter her attack easily. Issei opened his eyes slowly and looked into her own. She couldn't help but shake under his gaze.

Issei flicked the blade away from his neck effortlessly, and swiped away the dust off his shoulder. The girls didn't know what to do now, until they heard Riser snap. "What are you doing?! He's just one boy! Go and finish him off already!".

The girls looked at one another and nodded. They all began attacking Issei with a wave of assaults, but Issei effortlessly dodge them, moving side to side, ducking and jumping away from the attacks. This caused the girls to grit their teeth in frustration.

Riser watched in frustration, as his peerage kept missing their attacks. After a good minute of dodging the attacks, Issei gave himself some distance from the Riser's peerage. Issei didn't even break a sweat from that, as he noticed his opponents were panting from tiredness. Issei stared at them uninterested, before closing his eyes slowly. Issei began to crouch down placing the palm of his hand on the dirt.

Riser saw this as an opportunity to attack him with his defense down. "Hurry and attack him while he's defense is down!".

The girls complied and charged forward at full speed towards Issei, but before anyone could reach him. Issei opened his eyes suddenly causing a shockwave to spread out across the battlefield, shaking the stadium whole. The spectators screamed in panic, while in the VIP section the leaders staggered a bit from it.

Suddenly a large beamed shot out of the dome before dissipating, which the dome repaired itself. The shockwave stopped as well, causing the panicking to lighten up a bit. " What….the….hell was that?" One of the fraction leaders asked lowly.

Gabriel couldn't help but worry a little, not for Issei's well-being but for his actions he choose. The television screen began to let up showing the ground. There laid Riser's peerage on their behinds staring at the now armored Issei. Issei didn't have his mask on, as he stared at them as if they were lesser beings. He began taking small steps towards them, making them back away from him quickly. Riser stared in disbelief at the overwhelming aura emitting off of Issei, which made Riser shake in fear.

Issei kept his pace towards the Devils, before giving a curt nod which caused the folds from his helmet to appear. The back plate attached itself to his head, as the folds of metal plating began to click and hiss as it covered his face. The helmet clicked into place before letting out a loud hissing noise. Issei raised his head slightly and immediately three gray bent lights appeared on his helmet.

The new look made Riser and his peerage unease, not expecting this to happen. "Riser-sama! What shall we do now?" Riser's [Queen] asked in panic. They all turned towards their [King] in hope. Riser looked at them in with an unreadable expression not knowing what to do now.

"Please Onii-chan give us an order!" Riser's little sister pleaded, this made Riser snap out of his shell-shocked.

"We'll all attack him at once with full power" Riser decided. They nodded quickly, glad that their [King] was still with them. They all turned towards Issei, and waited for Riser's command. "ATTACK!". Right as Riser shouted that they charged forward, as a golden aura surrounded them. Riser was in midair with his [Queen] besides him. They were also charging their attacks.

The others executed their attacks and jumped back right as Riser and his [Queen] threw their magic at the cloud of smoke where Issei stood. Upon making contact with the smoke cloud the magic exploded, causing a devastating explosion. This caused a greater cloud of dust to form. Riser and his [Queen] landed on the ground before staggering a little from using too much magic, however Riser was recovery from it as his Phoenix powers began to regenerate his magic.

Riser and his peerage couldn't help but smile stupidly, thinking they won the match already. But they failed to realize they were stuck in a loop without even noticing it. However without knowing they have done this over 100,000 times and more in a mere 0.01 seconds, repeating the same scene over, and over, and over again. Stuck in a loophole blindly since the beginning of the start of the match.

Issei calmly watched from a distance as the scene played out before him again. He noticed that all of them had decided to slip apart to surround his fake image, leaving their [King] and [Queen] vulnerable. Seeing the damage done to his fake image, Issei knew they would've had injured him a little if he took it head on. Growing bored of the scene being played out, Issei decided to stop it altogether, causing everyone in the world to freeze in place.

Issei calmly walked towards the closes Devil to him, he saw the look in her eyes. Arrogance. Issei closed his eyes and immediately disappeared. Before appearing in back of the whole Peerage. He snapped his fingers once and everything came back to normal. Immediately everybody crashed onto the ground unconscious. Issei looked over his shoulder slightly and analyzed the battlefield. Everyone in Riser's peerage was down for the count, including Riser himself. The audience and faction leaders were stunned by the scene that took place just now. Nobody didn't understand what had just happened. One second Riser's peerage was about to incinerate Issei, and in the blink of an eye they where defeated. Everybody eyed Issei's retreating form.

"… _ **..The match is officially over the winner is, Issei Hyoudou"**_ Grayfia informed uncomfortably, even so nobody didn't cheer. They just watched as a monster walk away.

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry about the long hiatus guys/gals, I've been working a lot during the summer so yeah, and plus I was kind of was too lazy. Lol. Anyways I don't really have much to say at the moment, so until next time I'm Grey-Senpai and have a wonderful day.**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! Author's Note!

**Author's Note.**

 **Topic: The Continuation of Paradox**

 **It has been on my mind for over a year already, and now I must come forth on why I have neglected this story. The answer to that is simple really... I hate the broken english and poor grammar I used when I first wrote this story 2 years ago. I also hate the plot I choose for this story, now some of you might love this plot and might question 'Why do you hate it Oppai?". My answer is, "It doesn't pull me in anymore like it did when I first started writing it", you see I was naive and stupid to think I was a great story writer at the time. When I saw a lot people favorite and follow the story, I thought I was a badass writer to get this big of an audience, but that's when I realised that wasn't the case.**

 **Reading it over today I fucking cringe to myself on how angsty it was. I saw how rushed it was, and it made little sense in my mind once I finished reading it. So I decided to drop it, and move on with my life. Though when I wrote my second fic, I was bombarded with reviews requesting me to continue Paradox, but I ignored them not wanting to deal that story.**

 **However, I should at least give it a second chance, but I'm going to rewrite it all and change a shit ton of plot. By the end of it should be a brand new start to the Paradox. Unless you want me to continue with it's original plot. I'll make a poll for you guys and girls to vote for: New Plot or Original Plot. Either way I'm still rewriting it all.**

 **Thank you for reading this out of nowhere rant and mumbled words.**

 **-Oppai Kami**

 **Please leave your thoughts on the matter in the review section. Thank You.**

 **P.S. I'll probably just replace the chapters with the newly written one, or delete the story altogether.**


End file.
